un rayo de sol en mi alma
by parca333
Summary: Sleid es un joven Pegaso huérfano que no puede volar, no sabe quiénes son sus padres y la vida no la tiene muy fácil dado a ser uno de los más pequeños y débiles de entre los potros del orfanato, pero pronto esto cambiara por que el amor y la amistad entraran en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Un rayo de sol en mi alma.

Capítulo 1, panecillos dulces.

El destino es algo impredecible, uno nunca puede estar preparado a las sorpresas que nos deparara, el destino abecés puede ser muy cruel, y en otras ocasiones todo lo contrario, mi vida no siempre fue muy sencilla, no tuve lo que algunos llamarían como una infancia feliz, aunque tuve mis buenos momentos, no puedo contarlos como los mejores años de mi vida, abecés incluso me gustaría simplemente olvidar que sufrí todo lo que pase en mi niñez, pero eso sería estúpido, negar mi pasado seria negar quien soy, de no pasar lo que pase, quien sabe cómo sería actualmente, sería un poni muy diferente, e incluso jamás la hubiera conocido a ella.

Mi nombre es Sleit, y esta es mi historia.

Yo viví los primeros años de mi vida en un orfanato, no sabía quiénes fueron mis padres, me abandonaron cuando nací. Muchos niños del orfanato me molestaban todo el tiempo, me decían de cosas, me quitaban la comida, me jugaban bromas muy pesadas. Siempre me molestaban por mi apariencia física, quien no me conociera diría en aquel entonces que soy un niño de 5 años o incluso menos, cuando en realidad tenía casi el doble, era bastante bajo de estatura para mi edad, siempre con una crin naranja despeinada me podían encontrar, ojos azules y mi cuerpo blanco como la leche,. Yo era el objetivo de las burlas de los demás niños por ser el más pequeño y débil que los demás. Como sea, aún recuerdo como yo no lo soportaba más y me escondía de ellos, bajo una de las camas, o en un armario lleno de objetos de limpieza, o en un rincón oscuro, yo solía acurrucarme para llorar, no quería que nadie me viera llorando, solo les daría más razones para burlarse de mí, pensaba.

Un día no lo resistí más y golpee a uno de los que me agredían, estaba molestándome, no resistía más sus insultos así que sin pensarlo le di un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz a Miki, en ese instante el tiempos e detuvo para mí, nunca antes en mi vida avía actuado así, ni ellos mismos se esperaban que reaccionara así, yo no savia que hacer, tenía miedo de los mayores, que me castigaran, no podía soportar las miradas de los demás ponis de mi edad, estos estaban mirándome, sus miradas solo me atormentaban más, le avía dado una fuerte paliza a Miki, frente a todos sus amigos, no sabía que es lo que me iba a pasar, él estaba escupiendo sangre a montón, actué por impulso y nada más.

En verdad ni siquiera lo pensé cuando lo ataque, no era yo mismo. No lo soporte más y decidí huir de la escena, me escondí en un callejón por algunos días, ellos me buscaron, pero no me encontraron porque al poco tiempo me aleje lo más que pude del orfanato, me metí en una carreta guiada por un par de pegasos que trasportaban algunas cosas, ellos sin que lo supieran que yo estaba hay de polisón me llevaron a cloudsdale, donde pase los últimos meses viviendo de las sobras de los pegasos de ahí, ellos fueron muy desperdiciados, sobretodo una pareja que parecía vivir bien, yo siempre me metía a sus botes de basura y casi siempre encontraba algo ligeramente comestible. Intente abandonar la ciudad, pero no podía, me daba miedo, no savia volar, otro de los tantos motivos por los que siempre me escogían como blanco de burla, además del hecho de que tampoco avía conseguido mi marca. Me sentía como si estuviera en una isla desierta, pese a ser una de las ciudades más pobladas de equestria, yo no conocía a nadie, no tenía ningún lugar donde quedarme, tenía miedo hasta de mi propia sombra. No sabía qué hacer, estaba perdido.

Yo solía dormir en cajas abandonadas y en botes de basura cuando aquellos días que viví en cloudsdale, los botes de basura aunque algo apestosos, eran sitios muy tibios, y una vez que te acostumbrabas al olor no estaba tan mal, además del hecho de que podía encontrar en ellos muchos alimentos, sobras que solían dejar los pegasos de esa ciudad, ellos Vivian bastante bien, la comida no escaseaba, de hecho, creo que era mucho mejor la comida que encontraba en los botes de cloudsdale a la del orfanato. Me quede alrededor de 10 días en esa ciudad, me costaba moverme entre esa ciudad, el no saber bolar me impedía llegar muy lejos, solo podía caminar sobre las nubes, cosa que era un problema ya que no todas las calles tenían nubes, en un par de ocasiones estuve a punto de caerme de algunas nubes, el solo mirar hacia el suelo, me causaba mareo y miedo, intente volar un par de ocasiones, pero al mirar lo alto que estaba mi descenso, las alas se me paralizaban y caía, claro, no era tan idiota como para practicar sobre un abismo, mi caída era solo de medio metro, pero aun así me dolía.

Solía entrenar en la noche, así no me verían los demás pegasos si fallaba, o me estrellaba. Solo así me motivaba a intentar volar, sin el riesgo de que alguien se burle de mí. Una noche entrene toda la noche, porque sentía que ya solo me faltaba poco para lograrlo, sentí que solo me faltaba muy poco para poder dejar el suelo de nubes, sentía que me iba a elevar por fin después de tantos intentos fallidos, pero no, al final me estrelle contra una caza de nubes.

Estaba muy exhausto, solo quería dormir, luego de horas de entrenamiento sin descanso creo que cualquiera estaría en mi posición. Me levante del suele luego de mi última caída y corrí a buscar un bote de basura. No tarde demasiado en encontrar un sitio tibio y suave, en el interior de un bote de basura que se encontraba detrás de una tienda de telas, me recosté sobre el montón de trozos y retazos de tela, de repente sentí un pinchazo, me levante y resulto que era una aguja doblada que se me había clavado, me la saque de un solo tirón y no pude evitar dar un grito ahogado de dolor. Antes de recostarme otra vez revise que no hubiera más agujas en donde me iba a acostar, encontré algunas cuantas, las hice a un lado y me tendí en la cama aun un poco adolorido por la aguja que me clave hace poco. Esperaba dormir por lo menos 10 horas, estaba muy cansado, pero para mi suerte no fue así, solo pude dormir 4 horas, porque los gritos y alabanzas de un evento que se efectuaban en la plaza central de cloudsdale me despertaron.

Salí del bote de basura un poco irritado y molesto, aún estaba cansado, solo salí para ver qué es lo que sucedía hay afuera. De repente algo llamo mi atención en el cielo, tres torbellinos de relámpagos se veían muy claro, no podía creerlo, estaban aquí, los ídolos de mis compañeros del orfanato, los wonderbolts. Salí corriendo rápidamente, tenía que verlos más de cerca. Salí del callejón y frente a mí se encontraba una multitud de ponis pegazo, todos frente a una gran tarima de nubes, en donde en poco tiempo aterrizaron los wonderbolts. No podía creerlo era un sueño hecho realidad. Tenía que verlos más detenidamente, pero la multitud de ponis me impedían ver, en ese preciso instante maldecí el no saber bolar aun, intente elevarme y volar un poco, pero aparte de que aún no sabía volar, estaba aún muy cansado como para intentarlo. No tuve más opción que abrirme pazo entre los ponis, y dirigirme a la tarima, tenía que verlos, no podía perder esta oportunidad. Por primera vez mi baja estatura fue más que beneficiosa para mí, mi pequeño tamaño me permitió deslizarme entre los ponis sin que estos se dieran cuenta. No tarde mucho en llegar, pero aquí se me impuso otro problema, nuevamente maldecí mi corta estatura, estaba muy alta la tarima, no podía ver nada, así que intente escalarla, daba un brinco tras otro para intentar escalar la tarima, pero no podía, era muy alto. Pero no me di por vencido, inmediatamente volvía dar un brinco tras otro, y finalmente lo logre gracias a que use el aleteo de mis alas para impulsarme y dar un salto más alto, pude aferrarme a la tarima e intente escalar, apenas y si logre asomar la cabeza y es entonces que pude verlos, a los 3 wonderbolts, los mejores voladores de toda equestria, me quede viendo sus uniformes, me quede impactado y emocionado, esos uniformes azules con rayos amarillos, actualmente me parecen un poco ridículos jejeje, pero cuando era niño, me parecían geniales.

Si los demás huérfanos supieran donde estuve de seguro que se morirán de envidia, pensaba. Me quede mirando más detenidamente desde donde estaba a los wonderbolts, y me pareció ver algo familiar en uno de ellos, no sabía que era en ese momento, y antes de que pudiera ponerme a pensar que era de repente algo me toma y me quita de la tarima.

-Por fin te encontré-escuche, era el poni que me sostenía, era Long shot, uno de los asistentes de la directora, un pegazo gris de crin morada y ojos naranjas, uno de los encargados de mantener en orden a los niños del orfanato donde vengo.

-¡La directora está muy enojada con tigo, que no entiendes que el que tú te fueras también nos causa problemas a nosotros, nos afectan en los fondos, veamos si con 2 días sin alimento y aislado te compones!- dice Long shot con un tono muy molesto.

Co, como me encontraste- dije muy asustado.

Simple, bajo órdenes de la directora publicamos tu desaparición como perdida, y ayer nos llegó una carta de un poni que te vio, o bueno describió a un pegazo de tus características que aparentemente no sabía bolar, esculcando los botes de basura de la ciudad- dice Long shot.

Estaba que me moría del miedo, no sabía que es lo que me iba a pasar, si bien Long shot ya me respondió cual sería mi castigo, aún tenía algo de miedo por lo que me puedan hacer Miki y sus amigos, Miki no es de los que olvidan algo como una paliza de un día para otro, él es de los que buscan venganza con ayuda de su pandilla. Tenía miedo, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en sus torturas y bromas que me depararan al regresar a casa. Antes Miki me molestaba sin razón aparente, ahora tenía una razón para molestarme, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza.

Pasaron los dos días de castigo, sin comida y sin visitas, encerrado en un cuarto pequeño que solo gozaba de un baño que no estaba muy limpio que digamos. Una vez que Salí del cuarto de castigos, por fin escuche las palabras que tanto ansiaba oír. Sleid es hora de desayunar.

Por fin, luego de 2 días, por fin iba a comer algo, pensaba, pero en eso me llego a la mente Miki y su pandilla, el acostumbra quitarme el desayuno, ya que es la única comida del día en que sirven pan dulce, el cual le encanta a Miki, no quería, tenía que darme prisa, no quería dárselo, el pan dulce era lo mejor del orfanato, echo a pesuña por la vieja cocinera del orfanato, únicamente superado por los pequeños pasteles que ella hacia siempre que alguno de nosotros cumplía años, una buena mujer en verdad, creo que era la única en todo el orfanato que recordaba todos los nombres y cumpleaños de todos nosotros.

Bueno de vuelta al desayuno, corrí lo más pronto que pude, en mi mente se había planteado un objetivo, conseguir uno de esos panes dulces y no permitir que Miki me lo quite, para ello tenía que comérmelo al instante que me lo den en mis cascos. Tenía que apresurarme, el problema no era que se acabaran pronto, la cocinera siempre hacia el número exacto y se aseguraba de darle uno a cada poni, el único problema era Miki, que siempre me robaba los pastelillos, mientras corría no podía dejar de pensar en de que sería, en de que serían los panes de hoy, quizás de moras, o de jalea de fresa, o de chocolate con relleno de vainilla, o chispas de chocolate, eran bolas de masa, casi siempre rellenas de algún tipo de jalea o dulce, eran muy sencillas de hacer, un pan que no tenía mucha ciencia, pero también muy deliciosas. No podía sacármelos de la mente, estaba que dejaba un rastro de baba tras de mí.

Por fin llegue a la cafetería, muy poco higiénica como siempre, pero no me importaba, ya tenía más de 10 días sin comer uno de esos panecitos dulces, estaba muy ansioso, me forme en la fila y solo rezaba por que no apareciera Miki o su hermano charli y se colocarán a un lado de mi para quitarme el pastelillo cuando me lo dieran. Luego de un par de minutos de espera por fin fue mi turno.

-¡Hola Sleid! qué bueno que estas de regreso, creí que te había pasado algo- dice la vieja cocinera, ese comentario de ella me asombro, en los 2 días que llebo de haber llegado, es la primera vez que escucho que alguien siquiera le interese saber qué es lo que me paso en estos días, ni siquiera la directora se molestó en preguntarme, solo me regaño por abandonar el orfanato y me dio un largo sermón de lo que le perjudica a ella y la institución, me da igual ese discurso, me entro por una oreja y me salió por el otro así que no recuerdo que es lo que me dijo.

-Em, yo em, solo estuve por ahí- le dije a la cocinera, no sabía que responderle. Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

La cocinera estuvo a punto de decirme algo, pero la presión de la fila me obligo a irme de ahí, todos tenían hambre y tenían ganas de probar esos panecillos dulces.

Salí de la cafetería y entre al comedor, que estaba continuo de esta, un salón grande repleto de barias mesas y cillas, casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados, no había dónde sentarme, comúnmente siempre me sentaba en las orillas más alejadas de las mesas, así evitaba que alguien intentara tumbarme la comida, pero para eso tenía que venir más temprano, y ya era un poco tarde, así que no tenia de otra, tenía que sentarme al lado de alguien, de quien, esa era la incógnita. De repente escuche algo que me helo la sangre, la vos de Miki, no preste atención a lo que dijo, pero yo actué en automático al escuchar su vos e introduje el pastelillo en mi boca, Miki pasó a aun lado de mí, pero no me hace nada, ni siquiera su típico choque intencional de hombro para hacerme tirar la charola, pazo junto a mi sin siquiera mirarme, en eso me confundió bastante, no sabía que era lo que había pasado, quizás la directora o alguno de los perfectos hablo con el asolas, o quizás se sentía culpable por que por su culpa me perdí por 10 días, no sé, eran ideas que pasaban por mi mente para intentar comprender lo que había pasado, aunque, pronto lo averiguaría.

Por un instante sentía que me ahogaba, el apresurarme en comerme el panecito avían echo que se me fuera por otro lado, empecé a toser muy fuerte. Me deprimí en ese instante, no pude saborear el panecito como se debía, me lo comí muy rápido.

Tome mi charola y continué con mi búsqueda de un asiento, aún tenía un plato de avena y un vaso de leche, aunque un poco amarga, es mejor que la avena que siempre esta ceca e incluso puedes encontrar en ella arañas muertas, se rumorea que la avena proviene de un recipiente enorme más viejo que la cocinera. Jejeje, como sea. Luego de estar parado por unos minutos encontré asiento junta a Bili, uno de los ponis más grandes en estatura del orfanato, aunque, pese a su gran tamaño el en realidad tenía mi edad, nadie se creía que tenía nueve años, era bastante grande, Bili es un poni muy serio y callado, y nadie se mete con el gracias a su gran estatura y fuerza, se le ha visto cargar algunos muebles grandes él solo comúnmente es al que ponen a acomodar los muebles, y acomodar objetos pesados en el orfanato, Bili es un poni muy serio, él está en el orfanato desde que tenía 5 años, se dice que él vio morir a sus padres y por eso es así de serio, nadie sabe en realidad porque es así, solo la directora lo sabe pero ella nunca rebela información de los demás huérfanos, ya ni yo que soy el blanco de todas las burlas soy tan frio como Bili. Bili es serio, pero con el tiempo he podido entablar conversación con él, quizás sea el que le va peor en el orfanato, pero también soy el más animado, eso cuando no estoy deprimido claro. Bili es lo más parecido que tengo a un amigo en este orfanato, él y la ardilla que alimento en el parque.

Estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando de repente algo llama mi atención, frente a mí, algunas mesas adelante pude ver a Miki, suplicando, no podía ver con quien suplicaba porque un poni me tapaba la vista, pero pude verlo de rodillas. Intente contener las ganas de reírme, Ya que sabía que si el me veía reírme de él me dejaría el ojo morado, otra vez. El verlo así, suplicando, en verdad era un gran esfuerzo para mí no cagarme de la risa. Pero mi riza desapareció cuando el poni que me obstruía la vista se quitó de enfrente al terminar de comer. Me quede atónito, impactado, paralizado, la yegua con la que el suplicaba, era la yegua más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, una unicornio azul cielo con crin amarilla y ojos verdes de un alrededor de 10 o 11 años de edad. Me quede paralizado con solo verla, era muy bonita, ahora entendía por qué Miki no me molesto el día de hoy.

-¡Hey, Sleid se te cae la baba!- dice Bili, bajándome de la nube en que estaba.

-Aaa, perdón- dije mientras me limpiaba.

-Ten más cuidado- dice Bili.

-Em , si, jejeje, hollé, qui… ¿quién es ella?-pregunte un poco tímido.

-Su nombre es cristal, llego hace como 5 días, cuando tu no estabas- dice Bili mientras sigue comiendo su avena.

-Cristal, es un lindo nombre- dije sin pensar.

-¡Hey, Sleid, no pensaras en, no ves que Miki quiere con ella, si siquiera intentas acercártele, te matara, lo que te hacia antes no será nada comparado con lo que te ara si te acercas a ella!- dice Bili.

-Em…. si, lo sé- dije muy desanimado, eso sí me deprimió.

-Bien, será mejor que no te agás iluciones- dice Bili y toma su pan dulce y lo muerde.

Yo me quede sentado, viendo mi plato de avena, intentaba no pensar en ella, pero no podía, era muy linda, nunca antes había sentido esto por alguien, en verdad, creo que estoy flechado.


	2. Chapter 2

Un rayo de sol en mi alma.

Capítulo 2 una dura caída.

Los últimos días he estado intentando mantener distancia entre la yegua nueva y Miki, si no me metía en esto podría estar tranquilo por un tiempo, Miki es muy territorial, casi parece un perro, desde el día que llego al orfanatorio junto a su hermano menor Charly, hace como 7 años, mi vida se vio afectada, desde ese entonces las cosas se pusieron mal para mí, Miki poco a poco fue ganado terreno, asiéndose de muchos amigos, ahora, más de la mitad de los huérfanos barones de más de 6 años están de su lado, es como si se hubiera convertido en una especie de patriarca para los demás, Miki en ocasiones puede ser muy divertido, pero no hay duda de que también puede llegar a ser muy abusivo, es la primera vez en esos 7 años, que Miki no me molestaba, perdió su interés por mi desde que llego esa linda yegua, quizás sea mi oportunidad de tener una vida tranquila- dije.

Y por increíble que les parezca recibí una respuesta, quizás no la que esperaran ustedes, o de quien ustedes esperaban. Quien me había respondido o por lo menos eso interpretaba yo, era una ardilla, que vivía en un árbol cerca del orfanato.

-Lo se Spiti… pero ¿qué le puedo decir? además Bili ya me lo dijo, no tengo oportunidad con ella- le dije a la ardilla y esta como respuesta se me acerca y me pide que la acaricie.

-Hay ocasiones en que quisiera ser como tú, tu vida es más fácil, solo vives en un árbol y te alimentas de los frutos del mismo, básicamente solo comes y duermes, sin preocupación de que alguien te moleste- le dije a mi amiga ardilla un poco frustrado. La ardilla se me trepa en la cabeza.

-Jeje, espera, me… me haces cosquillas- dije entre risas, el rose de su cola contra mi cuello me provocaba cosquillas. Tome a la ardilla y me la quite de la cabeza.

-¡Esto es serio! por favor ¡necesito de alguien que me escuche! tú eres la única que me escucha sin burlarse de mí- dije un poco más serio. Spiti se quedó un poco más seria, parecía que me había entendido.

-Por eso eres mi amiga- dije y abrase a la ardilla.

-Ahora, dime ¿qué puedo hacer?- le dije a la ardilla. La ardilla empieza a emitir sonidos, y mi mente infantil interpretaba esos sonidos como palabras.

-¡QUE ESTÁS LOCO! TE DIJE QUE MIKI ME MATARA SI SIQUIERA INTENTO ACERCARME A ELLA- le dije algo molesto. La ardilla se me vuelve a montar en la cabeza y me mira a los ojos.

-No me mires así ¡no me acercare a esa yegua, y es definitivo!- dije y me cruce de cascos. La ardilla no se baja de mi cabeza y se queda dormida en mi cabeza.

-Hay no puede ser, otra vez no- dije, no era la primera vez que la ardilla me hacía esto, cuando yo empiezo a elevar mi tono de voz siempre acostumbra a quedarse dormida en mi cabeza a propósito, supongo que solo finge estar dormido, para que deje de hablar.

-Spiti… em…. se hace tarde y si no regreso al orfanato me regañaran otra vez, por favor despierta- dije con un tono de voz suave, no me gustaba despertarla, de hecho me parecía tierno que se durmiera en mi cabeza, pero no podía dejarla hay, en el orfanato están prohibidos los animales.

-Tengo que llevarte a tu casa verdad- dije un poco serio. No recibí ninguna respuesta más que los sonidos de la respiración de Spiti.

-Bien, tú ganas- dije y me dispuse a trepar el árbol, no era muy difícil ya que a diferencia de la tarima la cual no había de dónde agarrarse, en el árbol había muchas ramas gruesas y huecos pequeños de dónde agarrarse, además del hecho de que ya he escalado este árbol como 100 veces, ya sabía dónde pisar y de donde sujetarme y de donde no, Spiti no se caía de mi cabeza ya que siempre se aferraba con sus pequeñas garras a mi cuero cabelludo. cuando llegue a la sima del árbol, frente a mí se encontraba un hueco un poco más grande que los demás, hay era donde Spiti dormía, con cuidado me quite a Spiti de la cabeza, termino arrancándome unos cabellos, pero ya estaba muy acostumbrado a esto así que no me importo, metí a Spiti en su casita, la cual estaba tapizada de hojas secas que suele usar como cama, un trozo de tela que yo le había conseguido para que se cobijara en las noches que hacía mucho frio, y también habían barios juguetes viejos, a Spiti le gustaba recolectar cosas. Estaba a punto de bajarme del árbol una vez que acomode a Spiti cuando vi algo que llamó mi atención entre las hojas, metí mi casco y lo que saque fue una vieja gorrita azul de rayas negras, que solía usar en los tiempos de frio, fue donada hacía tiempo y me fue entregada a mí.

-Hollé, esta gorrita es mía, creí que la había perdido- dije y luego note que dentro había un puñado de nueces y moras.

-Está bien, te la regalo- dije y coloque la gorrita en su lugar. Estaba por bajar del árbol cuando una voz familiar me detuvo.

-Hey, miren hay está de nuevo el niño ardilla, jejeje, por que no te quedas hay arriba con tus amigas masca nueces- dice Charly (el hermano menor de Miki) Charly tenía la misma edad que yo, de echo yo era un par de meces mayor, pero él era más alto que yo. Me quede inmóvil en el árbol, sabía que si lo ignoraba y no le decía nada se iría pronto.

-Jajaja, nos vemos a la hora de cenar niño ardilla- dice Charly y se retira.

Yo suspire de alivio, la última vez que le levante la voz a Charly, Miki apareció y me dejo el ojo morado por treceava vez. Seguí bajando el árbol con cuidado, fijándome bien donde pisaba, cuando de repente sentí un dolor intenso en el estómago, era Charly que me había dado una pedrada, no pude soportar el dolor y me solté del árbol, caí medio metro en el suelo, me lastime uno de mis cascos al caer, solo podía escuchar las risas de Charly. Me puse en posición fetal y sobe mi casco apretándolo fuertemente, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me mordí los labios, me dolía mucho.

Cuando abrí los ojos una vez que el dolor se pasó un poco vi frente a mí a Spiti mirándome.

-No que estabas dormida- dije y me levante lentamente. Mire mi casco con miedo, este se había puesto rojo y parecía que se estaba hinchando, en mi mente solo podía pensar en que pasaría lo peor, fractura o incluso que sea tan grabe que me tenga qué amputar el casco. Tenía miedo, pero no tenia de otra, tenía que ir a la enfermería.

No había nadie que me ayudara, así que tuve que caminar a tres patas de vuelta al orfanatorio, pero Spiti me siguió hasta la entrada del orfanato, ella sabía que no podía entrar, así que solo se me quedó mirando, antes de entrar la mire y le dije- te perdono, no te preocupes estaré bien, vuelve a casa- Y entre al orfanato, cojeando y aun adolorido por mi casco llegue hasta la enfermería, en la cual apenas y si había los productos más esenciales de tratamiento, era muy pobre los recursos generales de los que disponíamos.

-Hola Sleid- dijo la malhumorada enfermera, en realidad ella es mala con los nombres, le es muy difícil recordar los nombres de los demás ponis, la razón por la que recordara mi nombre es que soy por así decirlo, cliente frecuente, seguido vengo por golpes y caídas, la mayoría a causa de Miki y sus amigos.

-Siéntate aquí, te atenderé en un instante, primero tengo que terminar con una mocosa- dice la malhumorada enfermera y entra por una cortina.

-Tranquila, esto ya está sanando, hace una semana estabas mucho peor, ya es solo cosa de cambiarte los vendajes cada día- dice la enfermera, me preguntaba de quien hablaba.

Luego de unos minutos la enfermera retira la cortina.

-Bien, lo de siempre, cuando te bañes o te laves los cascos coloca una bolsa en tu vendaje y no te expongas a la mugre o la tierra, que aún no estás del todo curada- dice la enfermera a la yegua.

No podía creer lo que veía era ella, era Cristal, la yegua que me ha confundido los últimos días. La mire más detenidamente y note que su casco tenía un vendaje, no sabía de qué era, de hecho ni siquiera lo había notado hasta ahora, ella pasa a un lado de mí y pude notar que estaba muy triste.

La vi caminar y alejarse de mí, y note algunos vendajes más en una de sus patas traseras y uno en su pecho, no lo había notado antes porque nunca la había visto desde tan cerca, más allá de lo que me llamo la atención sus vendajes, era su rostro, en verdad se veía muy triste.

-Bien Sleid, es tu turno, ahora dime que te paso- dice la enfermera con un tono de voz inexpresivo.

-Es mi casco, me… me duele- le dije y levante mi casco adolorido.

-Déjame adivinar, una caída- dice la enfermera y yo asiento con la cabeza. Ella toma mi casco y lo mira detenidamente.

-¡Es malo verdad!- dije un poco temeroso.

-Te lo desarticulaste, está fuera de su lugar-dice la enfermera.

-¡¿Qué?!- dije, y antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo ella de un tirón me reacomoda el casco, se escucha un tronido y yo doy un grito ahogado.

-Listo, ya te lo acomode, hora, te pondré esta crema para la hinchazón, y te vendare el casco solo para que se mantenga en su lugar por esta noche, te recomiendo que no corras o brinques por unos días, ya que así solo te lastimaras- dice la enfermera con un tono de voz inexpresivo.

-Bien, y, em… ¿cuándo tengo que venir?- dije.

-Si sigues mis concejos no necesitaras que yo haga otra cosa por ti, a menos que te vuelvas a caer de aquel árbol- dice la enfermera para lo que yo quedo sorprendido y algo nerviosos.

-Be a la cama y quédate hay- me dice la enfermera cuando estaba a punto de salir de la enfermería. El casco aun me dolía así que decidí hacerle caso, me fui directo a mi cuarto y me recosté sobre mi cama, tome mi vieja manta y me acurruque, al principio me tomo un poco conciliar el sueño, aun sentía muy adolorido el casco, pero pronto la crema hizo efecto, era una especie de anestésico, me quede dormido poco tiempo después.

A la mañana siguiente me levante de la cama, y lo primero que hice fue ver mi casco, intente moverlo un poco y aun sentía un ligero dolor, pero ya no era tan fuerte como ayer, la enfermera podrá ser muy enojona, pero nadie puede negar que sabe bien lo que hace. Ya casi era hora de desayunar, en mi mente paso casi al instante, de que será el panecillo dulce de hoy. Me puse la venda que detenía mi casco y camine a tres patas hacia el comedor, como diario me forme en la fila y una vez que fue mi turno me entregaron un vaso de leche, un tazón pequeño con cereal y mi pan dulce, esta vez era de fresa relleno de mermelada, la baba se me hacía a la boca, ya quería saborearlo tranquilamente en una mesa.

Me costó un poco de trabajo llegar a un asiento dado a que no podía caminar bien con solo 3 patas, las cosas estaban a punto de caérseme cuando de repente alguien me detiene la charola.

-Em gracias…- no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, era ella, Cristal.

-Hola, veo que necesitas ayuda- dice la joven yegua.

Me quede paralizado, no sabía que decir, estaba atrapado en mis pensamientos, cuáles eran las posibilidades, ninguna, en verdad, no se me ocurre como es que es posible, que ella que ni siquiera me conoce me ayude.

-Y em…. Bien… donde te vas a sentar- dice ella mientras levitaba mi charola con su magia.

-Yo… yo… em… yo no…. no sé- dije titubeando.

-Bueno, em si quieres puedes sentarte junto a mí, de todos modos yo no conozco a nadie aquí- dice ella con un tono amable. Yo asentí con la cabeza, no pude evitar sonrojarme y apenarme, la seguí hasta una mesa en donde solo había un par de ponis comiendo, ambos nos sentamos al extremo opuesto de donde se encontraban los dos ponis.

-Yo me llamo Cristal y tú- me dice ella.

-Yo…. Em…. Mi… mi…. mi nombre es…. Sleid- dije muy tímido.

-Jeje, bien, hollé no tienes muchos amigos verdad, que también eres nuevo- dice ella.

-¿Yo… nuevo?- pregunte.

-Sí, ósea, em, que no llevas mucho de estar aquí, es que, yo llevo como 2 semanas y no recuerdo haberte visto los primeros 5 días que estuve en este lugar- dice ella.

-No…. Yo…. Em…no, no soy nuevo, es solo que em… me perdí por unos días- dije y me encogí en hombros.

-¡Te perdiste! ¡Pero, em…. ¿no te paso nada? verdad! dice ella un poco preocupada.

-No, estoy bien, esto es, em, me caí por trepar en un árbol- dije señalando mi vendaje.

-Ho, bueno, lo bueno es que no te pasó nada malo- dice ella mientras miraba mi casco lastimado.

-Y a ti que te paso- le dije mientras miraba sus vendajes.

-Son quemaduras- dice ella y su expresión cambia de ser alegre a ser más seria y triste, una lágrima gira por su mejilla.

-Lo siento, no quise- dije al notar que mi comentario la entristeció.

-No… no es nada, es solo una basura- dice ella y se limpia la lágrima de su ojo.

-Perdona, no quise hacer que te sintieras mal- le dije.

-No… mejor, mejor no hablemos de eso- dice ella.

-Si- respondí y baje la cabeza quedando en silencio por unos minutos.

-Así que, Sleid, que haces para divertirte aquí- dice Cristal.

-Bueno, en la dirección nos prestan algunos juegos de mesa y pelotas, pero tenemos que entregarlos o si no ya no nos los prestaran otra vez, afuera del orfanato no sé si te abras dado cuenta de que hay una especie de parque, donde podemos jugar, también hay una pequeña biblioteca, pero nadie va hay- dije.

-¿Tampoco tú?- dice Cristal.

-No sé leer- le respondí muy avergonzado.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunta ella.

-9 años, en 3 meces cumpliré los 10- le respondí.

-¡En verdad tienes 9 años!- dice ella asombrada.

-Sí, ¿por… porque lo preguntas?- dije.

-Oh, bueno…. es solo que… creí que, bueno tenías com lo mucho 5 años- dice ella.

-Pues no, si tengo 9 años- le dije.

-Jeje, bueno, si lo piensas no es nada malo aparentar ser más joven, de echo creo que es una buena ventaja no crees- dice ella.

-¿Enserio?- dije algo incrédulo.

-Si, a muchos les gustaría parecer más jóvenes- dice ella.

-Bueno, em… no lo había pensado así- dije muy pensativo.

-¡Hollé! si quieres claro, yo puedo enseñarte a leer- dice ella.

-Enserio- dije algo asombrado.

-Sí, es que, en verdad no sabes de lo que te pierdes, si tú quieres, te enseño, solo piénsalo, y si te decides me buscas- dice ella.

-Em, si lo… lo pensare- dije algo tímido.

Ambos seguimos comiendo tranquilamente nuestro desayuno, y en ocasiones charlábamos sobre algunas cosas, ella me preguntaba cosas sobre las instalaciones del orfanato y demás, y también me preguntaba un poco sobre los perfectos, la directora y demás, yo le dije todo lo que sabía con referente al tema.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, el comedor estaba vacío, pese a que fuimos de los primeros en llegar a desayunar, ya no había nadie, ya todos se habían ido, estábamos solos.

-Em bueno, jeje, fue divertido hablar con tigo, eres muy simpático, quieres que te ayude con algo- dice ella muy amablemente.

-Em… no gracias, yo puedo solo, no es muy grave- le dije.

-Jeje, bien, nos vemos luego- dice ella y sale del comedor dejándome solo.

Me quede por un rato pensando, no podía evitar sacar una sonrisa, estaba muy contento, muy alegre, estar junto a ella, y hablar con ella de una forma muy animada, es algo que me había enviado a la luna, nunca antes en mi vida me sentía tan feliz, no tengo un solo recuerdo anterior a esto que me hiciera sentir igual, no podía creerlo, no solo le había hablado, si no que mantuve una conversación muy larga y divertida con ella, en ocasiones es una ventaja ser un poco hablador, nunca me callo cuando estoy de buen humor, y también digo algunos chistes espontáneos que en verdad me ayudaron a mantener al conversación con ella.

Baje de mi nube y mire a mi alrededor, estaba yo solo.

-Será mejor que me retire, si me quedo aquí una hora más será hora de comer jejeje- me dije a mi mismo y me reí de mi propio chiste.

Estaba saliendo del comedor aun cojeando en mis tres patas, caminando muy lento, cuando de repente algo me toma y me estrella con fuerza contra la pared.

-Mi… Miki- dije al ver al poni frente a mí, era el, estaba furioso.

-¡Escúchame idiota! ¡Ella no te quiere! solo le diste lastima por verte en ese estado, incluso la Oíste, creyó que tenías 4 años, creyó que eras un bebé indefenso y lastimado- dice Miki y toma mi casco lastimado y hace presión. Yo intento contener las ganas de gritar del dolor.

-Jeje, vamos no te contengas, demuestra lo marica que eres- dice Miki entre risas. Yo me contengo por no gritar o llorar. Miki me suelta y caigo al suelo.

-Escúchame bien ¡ELLA ES MÍA! y si te hablo el día de hoy es solo porque le diste lastima, ella no te quiere, quien te querría, eres una basura, nadie te quiere, y nadie te querrá- dice Miki, sus palabras eran como una daga en mi corazón, me dolía en verdad lo que él me decía, incluso llegue a creerle, creer todo lo que me decía.

-Mira Sleid, si no quieres que te vuelva a molestar, no te vuelvas a acercar a ella, entiendes- dice Miki y me toma por el cuello.

-Te arrojaría por las escaleras otra vez, pero por desgracia eso generaría más lastima en ella, así que mientras no me lo eches a perder, no te are nada, entiendes- dice Miki y me suelta, yo empiezo a toser, en verdad ese apretón me había sofocado. Miki se va dejándome tirado en el suelo.

Al principio me quede paralizado, pero luego sin importar mi pata lastimada, corrí, subí al ático y me escondí en un viejo ropero, me acurruque en la oscuridad y me puse a llorar. Me la pase hay por un tiempo indefinido, cuando me dispuse a salir ya era de noche, había pasado mucho tiempo hay, desahogando mis penas y frustraciones, en ese viejo armario.

Solo en la oscuridad. Era el único sitio donde me sentía seguro. Seguro de Miki. Seguro del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Un rayo de sol en mi alma.

Capítulo 3. Una noche cálida.

Me encontraba en el ático del orfanato durmiendo una pequeña siesta cuando empecé a tener una pesadilla muy extraña, me estaba retorciendo en el armario cuando de repente por accidente entre esos movimientos abro el armario y me caigo cayendo con fuerza al suelo y despertando de mi pesadilla.

Mire a mi alrededor algo exaltada, estaba algo asustado por la pesadilla, pero luego me calme y me dije a mi mismo que solo era un sueño. Aún estaba muy deprimido como para siquiera prestarle atención, me levante del suelo y tan pronto como di un paso hacia adelante volví a caer, mire mis patas traseras y note que estas se habían atorado con una vieja bufanda que se encontraba en el ropero, me desamarre la bufanda y la arroje con un poco de rabia, estaba de mal humor ese día, aparte del hecho de que también estaba muy triste. Sé que sonara una locura, pero abecés me gustaría ser una de esas criaturas, nadie se metería con migo nunca, seria libre, podría hacer lo que yo quisiera sin temor a que los demás me molesten.

Mire por la ventana y note que otra vez era de noche, últimamente me la paso encerrado en ese viejo armario. Estaba por irme a mi cama, cuando me interrumpe un rugido, era mi estómago, llevo barias horas sin comer, por lo que al ver en un reloj cercano que aún no ha pasado la hora de cenar, decidí ir al comedor.

Me forme en la fila como diario, esta vez no era muy larga, gracias a que ya la mayoría habían cenado, cuando por fin fue mi turno, la cocinera me entrego la charola, con una manzana y un tazón con un poco de yogurt, antes de que me retirara con mi charola ella me detiene y me entrega algo envuelto en una servilleta, no me dijo que era, solo que no lo sacara hasta que llegue a mi mesa, yo le hice caso y cuando me senté en una mesa alejada de todos, desenvolví lo que me había dado. Era mi pan dulce, el que no había recogido en la mañana y a que no asistí a desayunar esta mañana. No sabía que pensar, en verdad, estaba confundido, por un momento la nube negra que estaba sobre de mí se desvaneció.

Una vez que termine el yogurt y mi fruta, deje lo mejor para el final, tome mi panecillo y lo saboree lentamente, lentamente, el panecillo de hoy era de vainilla con lechera dentro, estaba delicioso, por un instante mis papilas gustativas se fueron al cielo.

Después de cenar me levante y camine hacia mi cuarto para recostarme sobre mi cama, aunque, en realidad me sentía demasiado lleno como para ir a dormir ahora, pero ya era de noche, que podrí hacer, no tenía sueño, pero también se nos tenía prohibido rondar por los pasillos de noche, así que no tenia de otra. Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando de repente escuche una vos familiar llamándome por mi nombre, yo casi al instante empecé a apretar el paso, era Cristal, ella me estaba llamando, estaba a tras de mi intentando alcanzarme, yo camine más rápido y simule como si no la hubiera oído, me costó perderla, al dar vuelta en una esquina no lo pensé dos veces, salte al ducto de la ropa sucia y me escondí hay, era una especie de tobogán que llevaba directo al sótano del orfanato, por suerte para mí no habían recogido la ropa sucia, así que caí en blandito. Así ha sido los últimos días, me he escondido de ella, al principio intente solo alejarme de ella, pero, ella me busca e intenta hablar con migo en cada oportunidad que tiene, por lo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es esconderme.

-¡Pero que idiota!- me dije a mi mismo al ver donde había acabado. Corrí inmediatamente hasta la puerta y tal y como me lo esperaba, estaba cerrada, estaba atrapado.

-Y ahora qué hago- me dije a mi mismo y regrese a la canasta de ropa sucia, me recosté sobre la ropa y me puse a pensar. Aun no tenía sueño por lo que no me iba a rendir tan rápido, en eso pensé, el ducto de la lavandería, así que inmediatamente me introduje hay dentro, e intente escalar, no pude ni avanzar 20 centímetros y resbale. Lo intente un par de ocasiones más pero era imposible, no había de dónde agarrarse, así que tras cada intento caía al suelo. Al darme cuenta que era inútil decido rondar por el cuarto buscando una posible salida, pero no encontré nada. Me senté en el suelo y me puse de cascos cruzados, mire hacia arriba y encontré una ventanilla, pero estaba muy alto, sin embargo había muchas cajas y canastas de ropa, apile un puño en forma de torre y la escale para llegar a la ventanilla, pero se me impuso otro problema, estaba atorada, yo lo que hice fue empujarla intentando hacer que esta se abriera, pero en verdad estaba muy atorada, use todas mis fuerzas y por fin logre abrirla, sin embargo esto causo que sin querer tumbara mi torre de canastas de ropa sucia, yo me quede colgando, al borde de la ventana abierta, me dolían los cascos, intente hacer agitar mis alas para ayudar a impulsarme hacia arriba, pero de nada sirve, estaba por soltarme, pero di un último esfuerzo y logre escalar y salir por la ventana.

-¡GENIAL YA NO ESTOY EN ESA OSCURA LAVANDERÍA! ahora estoy…, estoy afuera….- me dije a mi mismo, hacia un poco de viento, tenía frio, así que intente mantener mi calor con mis cascos.

-¿Quizás deba regresar?- pensaba. Pero antes de que lo hiciera note que la luz del salón de lavandería se había prendido, medio me asome por la ventanilla y vi a Long Shot, él había entrado, aparentemente para investigar el ruido que seguramente provoque cuando tire las cajas.

-Mejor busco otra entrada- me dije a mi mismo, y rodee el orfanato, buscando una ventana o puerta abierta, le di la vuelta al orfanato 3 veces y nada, todas las puertas y ventanas de la planta inferior estaban cerradas, me había quedado afuera, el frio se hacía más notorio por lo que decidí regresar a la ventana por donde salí, y me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba cerrada y esta vez con seguro, seguramente Long Shot la había cerrado.

Tenía frio, así que busque algún sitio caliente, pero alrededor del orfanatorio solo estaban árboles, estábamos muy cercas del bosque, así que lo que hice fue acurrucarme en un árbol, apretando fuertemente mi pecho para mantener mi calor.

-Creo que fue mala idea ir a cenar- me dije mientras titilaba del frio.

De repente un sonido familiar llamo mi atención, era Spiti que estaba a unos árboles más adelante.

-Ho… hola Spiti, que, que haces despierta- decía titilando mientras me acercaba a su árbol.

La ardilla se me queda viendo y luego se va y sube a su tronco dejándome en el suelo, yo me dejo caer y me acurruco cerca de su árbol, aun temblando y mordiéndome los labios.

Cuando se escucha a Spiti, me estaba ablando yo volteo y la veo sosteniendo mi gorrita azul de rayas negras, ella me la coloca sobre mi cabeza y luego regresa a su árbol de nuevo, al poco tiempo vuelve con lo que parece ser una bufanda vieja, y me la entrega. Yo la tomo y me la pongo en mi cuello para calentarme y me acomodo la gorrita. Spiti se va otra vez y vuelve con un puñado de hojas secas y las apila para formar una almohada para mí.

-No, no bebiste molestarte- le dije a la ardilla. Esta última me vuelve a dejar, ya al poco rato regresa, al principio no parecía traer algo con sigo, pero cuando baja, noto que trae consigo el trozo de tela que le había dado para que se cobije en las noches como esta. Ella la coloca sobre mi espalda. Yo la tomo y le digo, no gracias, ya es suficiente, gracias.

La ardilla toma su retaso de tela y se acurruca cerca de mí y se cobija con el retaso de tela. Yo me quedé impresionado, en esta ocasión, la generosidad de Spiti, en verdad no me esperaba esto de una ardilla.

Ambos nos acurrucamos debajo del árbol y contemplamos las estrellas antes de quedarnos dormidos. A pesar de aun sentir frio, en mi espíritu se manifestaba una paz y calidez que no había sentido antes.


	4. Chapter 4

Un rayo de sol en mi alma.

Capítulo 4. La crueldad de la vida.

Pase toda la noche recostado junto a Spity, los dos dormíamos pacíficamente, ignorando por completo los ruidos nocturnos de los animales que salen durante la oscuridad de la noche, bajo la luz de la luna, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pese a no ser el sitio más cómodo para dormir, aun así, dormí tranquilamente. Me quede dormido hasta tarde, y fui despertado por unos gritos de unos niños jugando en el campo cerca de mí, cuando abrí los ojos, tomando en cuenta la posición del sol, deberían ser como las 10, o 11, de la mañana, en lo primero que pensé es en que quizás ya perdí el desayuno. Mire al frente y en efecto, ya paso la hora de desayunar, la mayoría de los huérfanos ya estaban afuera jugando.

-Bueno, em…. creo que mejor regreso…. quizás alcance algo antes de que sierren la cafetería- me dije a mi mismo y me levante, pero en eso me detuve al ver que Spity se había quedado dormida junto a mí. Con cuidado me levante para no despertarla.

-Quizás deba regresarla a su árbol- pensé, pero en eso recordé que mi pata aún estaba lastimada, por lo que, no me sería posible escalar ese árbol sin lastimarme otra vez.

-Spity, em…. despierta por favor- dije suavemente, la ardilla abre sus ojos y da un bostezó.

-Tengo que irme para ver si alcanzo algo para desayunar, toma, gracias- le dije mientras le entregaba la gorrita y la bufanda que ella me había dado para abrigarme durante la noche. Ella toma sus cosas y se me queda mirando.

-Bueno…. em gracias, en verdad eres mi mejor amiga- dije y me di media vuelta para regresar al orfanato.

El árbol de Spity estaba un poco adentro del bosque por lo que tuve que caminar un poco antes de llegar al orfanato, entre al parque de juegos y en eso algo me toma, de repente algo me pone un saco en la cara y me arrastran. Mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido y fuerte que podía escucharlo. Intente soltarme, pero al parecer eran muchos los que me sostenían, pude escuchar unas risas, finalmente me sueltan y me quitan el costal de la cara.

-Mi…. Miki- dije al ver al poni frente a mí, se veía furioso, como nunca antes, y eso hacía que me diera más miedo, tras de él pude ver a su hermano menor Charly, y dos más de sus amigos.

-Ella no me quiere- dice Miki seriamente.

-¡Yo, yo te juro que no me acerque a ella, te lo juro, no he vuelto a hablar con ella!- decía muy desesperado y asustado, estaba aterrado de lo que él pudiera hacerme. Miro a mi alrededor y noto que estoy en el almacén, un pequeño almacén que se encontraba a varios metros del orfanato, un sitio lleno de herramientas oxidadas y telarañas, por razones obvias no considere pasar aquí la noche, ya de por sí de día era aterrador ver tantas cosas oxidadas y llenas de telarañas, ahora imagínense de noche.

-Ella no me hace caso, me ignora, e incluso se ha atrevido a decirme que soy un patán, puedes creerlo- dice Miki con un tono irónico, yo lo mire a los ojos y no pude evitar sentir más miedo, pude ver en sus ojos toda la rabia e inestabilidad que él estaba pasando.

-¡Lo…. lo… siento…. te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver!- dije muy asustado.

-E visto cómo te mira ¡sí! la he visto ¡ella no despega sus ojos de ti, e incluso, cuando por fin logro que me hable, es para preguntar por ti, ella me pregunta donde estas!- dice Miki entre dientes y toma una vieja segueta oxidada, él se pone a jugar con ella -Esto me parte el corazón, no lo sabes verdad, no sabes lo que se siente un corazón roto verdad- dice Miki y con el serrucho me rasga la mejilla levemente, no logra cortarme, pero aun así, la intención de asustarme fue alcanzada.

-¡Miki! ¡sea lo que sea que pienses en hacerme, por, por favor, no, no lo hagas!- digo en un tono suplicante.

-¿Hacer que?- dice Miki con un tono macabro y burlón, y toma un viejo martillo y un clavo.

-¡Que quieres que haga, por favor, solo dímelo y lo are!- dije desesperado.

-Quiero que dejes de existir en mi mundo- dice Miki seriamente.

-¡E….Existir!- dije muy asustado.

-Si, dejas de interferir ¡NO SABES LOS PROBLEMAS QUE ME HAS CAUSADO CON LOS PERFECTOS DEL ORFANATO! ¡LOS MUCHOS CASTIGOS A LOS QUE ELLOS ME HAN IMPUESTO! ¡TODO POR TU CULPA!- dice Miki muy enojado y con el martillo parte una mesa de aluminio que se encontraba a un lado de mí- No sabes los problemas que me causas, Sleid, haces creer a todos que eres un angelito que no tiene la culpa de nada, pinche maricon de mierda, no sabes cómo me gustaría tomar este clavo y este martillo, y clavarlo en tu cara, pero eso generaría más lastima en ti, el consentido de todos, dice Miki y con el martillo golpea el muro que estaba tras de mí, yo cierro los ojos e intento hacerme bolita.

-Jajaja, en verdad eres un cobarde- dice Miki-Quiero que te largues de aquí, huye lejos, y jamás regreses, me dice seriamente.

-Que….- dije muy levemente, tenía miedo, y en eso recordé parte del discurso dela directora, que todos tienen una responsabilidad con nosotros, y no pueden dejar que algún huérfano abandone los terrenos a menos que sea con una familia nueva o al cumplir los 16 años, que era cuando ellos ya no se responsabilizaban de nosotros.

-No…. no puedo, irme, ellos me buscaran- dije en un tono casi inaudible.

-¿Por qué no?- dice Miki acercando el serrucho a mi cuello.

-¡Que no te encuentren, no me obligues a tener que tomar medidas!- dice Miki.

!¿Qué medidas?!- dije temeroso.

-Medidas, recuerda que no eres nada, y nunca lo serás- dice Miki y me toma por el cuello - ¡Y según parece tengo que recordártelo!- dice y me toma una vieja navaja.

-¡No…. por favor no, me iré…. solo suéltame, y me iré, lo juro!- dije entre lágrimas y suplicando.

-Bien, pero para que se te quede bien grabado en tu cerebro de cacahuate- dice Miki y acerca la navaja hacia mí.

-No crees que es demasiado hermano- dice Charly.

-Hermano, ese tipo de ponis solo entienden de a la mala- dice Miki mientras e acerca hacia mí con el cuchillo empuñado en su casco.

-Tranquilo, esto solo será algo que te recordara, porque no debes regresar- dice Miki con un tono sádico y acerca el cuchillo a mi mejilla. Estaba paralizado, solo ponía mi atención a la navaja que se acercaba a mí.

De repente de la nada aparece Spity, quien salta a la cabeza de Miki y le muerde la oreja.

-¡AAA, QUÍTENMELA!-dice Miki.

-¡Spity, no, vete!-dije. La ardilla no me hizo caso y siguió mordiéndole las orejas y arañándole la cara a Miki.

Entre todo el alboroto causado por la ardilla note que los estantes que estaban temblando, algo los estaba moviendo, miro al frente y ve a todos los demás ponis tratando de quitarle la ardilla de encima a Miki. Entre la distracción algo me toma, Y me levanta.

-Bili- dije algo aliviado.

-Te sacare de aquí- dice el poni mientras me coloca en su lomo y se dirige a la salida. Es entonces que pasa, Miki al ver que me estaban llevando, toma la ardilla con los dientes, la agita como si fuera un perro azotando un pedazo de trapo y la avienta contra un estante lleno de herramientas, las cuales caen sobre de ella. Todo se fue en cámara lenta para mí, vi como una caja de herramientas caía sobre mi amiga, la cual era 3 veces más pequeña que la misma, aplastándola. Juro que escuche como tronaban sus pequeños huesos, seguido de un chillido de dolor por parte de ella, su chillido aun me retumba en mis oídos y mi alma, quería regresar, pero no podía. Entre en negación, y desesperación, intente soltarme de Bili, pero él me seguía sosteniendo. Yo forcejeo entre sus cascos, pero el por ser más grande y fuerte que yo me somete y me arrastra de nuevo a la salida.

-¡No lo dejen que escape!- grita Miki.

Bili le da una patada en la cara al primer poni que se nos acercó, yo seguía intentando soltarme, pero él seguía reteniéndome e intentando sacarme de ahí pese a que yo no quería. El al intentar sacarme de ahí se distrajo y Miki lo apuñalo en una pata con un destornillador oxidado, Bili lo golpea en la cara haciendo que retroceda y logra sacarme del almacén, los demás ponis intentan seguirnos pero de repente uno de los estantes les bloquea la salida y la puerta se sierra de golpe, miro al frente y a quien veo es a Cristal. Su cuerno estaba brillando y ella se veía muy exhausta, en eso deduje que ella fue la que cerró la puerta.

-Vámonos- dice Bili. En eso regresamos al orfanato, aunque Bili me seguía cargando, dado a que yo estaban en shock y no reaccionaba. Entramos al edificio y Cristal no dudo en decirle a long shot lo que había pasado. Los días que siguieron fueron entre discusiones de lo que había pasado, parecía un juicio, con la directora de juez, Miki y sus amigos no tardaron en ponerse a la defensiva y a culparnos de lo sucedido, aparentando ser la víctima y que todo era solo un juego inocente que, empezaron a echar la culpa de todo a Bili, que él los había atacado.

Estuvimos así por días, la verdad no parecía aflorar, finalmente dado a que aparentemente las cosas que pasaron no fueron muy grabes, solo se les decidió dar 3 días de castigo a Miki y sus amigos, cosa que sin duda aria que él quisiera vengarse de nuevo cuando saliera de su castigo. La verdad, pese al temor que podría tenerle a Miki y su pandilla, no me importaba esta vez, estaba triste, y furioso, sentía una gran impotencia, mi amiga, estaba muerta.

Al día siguiente de lo que sucedió en el almacén regrese, al principio esperaba encontrarla en su árbol, pero no estaba, así que regrese al almacén, caminando lentamente, muy temeroso, entre por la puerta, y vi el desastre que aviamos causado, había herramientas, trozos de vidrio, y basura tirados por todo el suelo, no tarde mucho en encontrar el sitio en donde Spity había caído. Y en efecto, aún seguía hay, debajo de un montón de herramientas. Yo inmediatamente le quito la caja de herramientas de encima.

-Spity, Spity- dije, no recibí respuesta, levanto a la ardilla y la pongo entre mis brazos.

-Spity, por…. por favor, des…. despierta, amiga….- dije entre lágrimas. Sigo sin recibir respuesta.

-¡No! ¡No, por favor no!- digo entre lágrimas y sollozos y abraso a la ardilla.

-¡Tú fuiste mi mejor amiga! ¡Porque, porque tuviste que! dije entre sollozos.

-¡Por qué me dejaste! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡no sé cómo voy a soportar esto, como puedo seguir viviendo! ¡tú eras lo único que me… que me…. la única que me entendía! ¡la única que me escuchaba! ¡la única que me quería! ¡¿Porque amiga?!- decía entre lágrimas y me quede sentado en el suelo por un rato aun abrasando a mi amiga, se había ido, estaba muerta.

-Ella nos avisó- se empieza a escuchar, volteo y a quien veo es a Cristal. Yo el volteo a ver aun con mis ojos rojos por el llanto y mi nariz escurriendo, ella se acerca a mí y con un pañuelo me limpia las lágrimas.

-Ella fue por nosotros, yo la verdad no sabía que era lo que intentaba decirnos, pero cuando Bili la vio, inmediatamente dedujo que algo te había pasado, nos guio asía ti- me dice Cristal, mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con delicadeza, yo solo me limite a mirarla mientras lo hacía.

-Fue muy valiente, y muy leal, cuando llegamos a este sitio, no sabíamos que hacer, incluso se me ocurrió decir que regresáramos por alguno de los mayores. Pero ella al ver como ese idiota se estaba acercando hacia ti con ese fierro, ella corrió y entro al almacén, no sé por qué, pero pienso que ella sabía que algo así pasaría- dice Cristal.

-¡Murió por mi culpa!- dije entre gemidos.

-¡No! no es tu culpa, tú no hiciste nada malo, ella solo quiso protegerte- dice Cristal. Yo no lo soporte más y entro en llanto nuevamente. Ella me abrasa y yo lloro en su pecho.

-Desahógate, lo necesitas, te entiendo- dice Cristal.

-¡No creo que me entiendas!- dije entre lágrimas.

-Créeme, si se lo que se siente- me dice ella y mira sus vendajes.

Luego de varios minutos de llanto, Cristal y yo nos encargamos de enterrar el cuerpo de Spity, buscamos un sitio lindo, al principio se me ocurrió que bajo su árbol, pero su árbol se localizaba muy cerca del orfanato, y otros niños quizás profanen su tumba cuando empiecen a jugar con la tierra, había unos potrillos que les encantaba hacer hoyos en los jardines del orfanato.

Buscamos un sitio un poco alejado del orfanato, un sitio que escogió Cristal. Un campo floreado, que se encontraba a varios metros del orfanato, para llegar hay tenías que cruzar el bosque y la mayoría de los niños le tienen miedo al bosque, por lo que casi nadie iba para acá.

Cavamos con nuestros cascos un pequeño agujero y colocamos con cuidado el cuerpo de la pequeña e inocente ardilla, me quede mirando la tumba por varios minutos y dije algunas experiencias que tuvimos juntas, y también dije lo mucho que la extrañare y que me ara falta.

Luego de un discurso de casi una hora, en el que reflejaba todos mis sentimientos hacia ella, me aleje de su tumba y entre en llanto otra vez, Cristal me abraza y me acompaña de vuelta al orfanato.

Mire por ultima ves su tumba antes de entrar al bosque con Cristal, vi el atardecer pasando por la pequeña colina donde la aviamos enterrado, eso sumado a las flores que rodeaban su tumba daban un efecto hermoso. Mire a Cristal y dije.

-Es un hermoso sitio para que descanse, gracias- le digo a Cristal y ella me abraza y juntos regresamos al orfanato.

Pasaron los 3 días de castigo de Miki y sus amigos y no tardo en venir por mí, estábamos Cristal, Bili y yo sentados juntos en la misma mesa desayunando, cuando el llego y se puso frente a nosotros.

-No creas que te has salvado de mí- dice Miki.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- dice Cristal.

-Ho, y que aras preciosa- dice Miki.

-¡Lárgate!- dice Bili y se levanta, pese a que Bili es menor que Miki, Bili era mucho más alto y fuerte. Miki retrocede algo intimidado.

-¡No siempre estarán tus amigos para defenderte, y recuerda, que yo también tengo amigos, muchos más!- dice Miki y se va.

Yo estaba atónito, amigos, ellos son mis amigos, nunca llegue a considerarlos, a ellos, o a cualquier otro del orfanato además de Spity como mis amigos.

-Este bien- dice Cristal preocupada.

-El ya no te molestara- dice Bili.

-Em… si… si estoy bien… Yo te hago la misma pregunta Bili ¿estás bien?- dije al mirar a Bili.

-Él tiene razón, te ves un poco enfermo, quizás debas ir con la enfermera- dice Cristal al notar que Bili estaba empapado en sudor y sus ojos estaban un poco rojos.

-No, estoy bien, pronto se me pasara, es solo un resfriado- dice Bili.

El destino es cruel en ocasiones, ese resfriado resulto ser una infección, causado por la herida que Miki le había hecho con ese viejo desarmador oxidado, la pata trasera se le empezó a poner morada, se le había gangrenado, tuvieron que amputársela, pero ya era demasiado tarde la infección ya había recorrido todo su organismo para cuando se la amputaron, Bili se puso muy grave, y murió un par de semanas después, nosotros no contamos con los recursos suficientes para tratar una infección así, y cuando lo trasladaron al hospital de manjatan ya era muy tarde, murió unos días después, los médicos no pudieron hacer nada. Sin saberlo el día que murió Spity, no había perdido a una buena amiga, si no a dos.

A pocos les afecto la noticia, era como si nunca hubiera existido para algunos. Bili, cual Bili, no sé quién es el, era lo que decían la mayoría de los huérfanos, casi nadie sabía quién era, casi nadie lo conocía o siquiera había escuchado su nombre, Bili era como yo, un marginado, yo era el único poni con el que hablaba, el único poni, posiblemente su único amigo por años, y por eso mismo a casi nadie le importo que ya no estuviera con nosotros de entre los huérfanos, los adultos por otro lado, los perfectos, la directora y los encargados de la cocina y la enfermería, en ellos si pude ver algo de melancolía y tristeza por su deceso , mas sin embargo, nada comparado con lo que yo sentía en ese entonces. Me encerraba en sitios oscuros como armarios, sótanos y demás para llorar, había perdido a 2 grandes amigos. Ya no me quedaba nadie.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que se anunció la muerte de Bili. Yo me encontraba encerrado en el baño, me había quedado hay desde que Miki empezó a buscarme para golpearme, no podía estar solo, así que me escondía de él.

Estaba sentado en el retrete, con la tapa abajo, llorando todavía, cuando de repente escucho que alguien toca a la puerta.

-Sleid, ¿Sleid estas hay?- era Cristal, yo no le respondo.

-Sleid, sé que estas hay, te busque en todos lados, y además uno de los niños me dijo que te metiste aquí hace una hora, por favor sal ¡si quieres que Miki ya no te moleste, tienes que decirle a la directora, dile todo lo que te hace! por favor, yo te acompañare, yo te ayudare, pero no puedo hacerlo si no lo haces tú también, a mí no me aran caso, por favor diles tú, tu sabes mejor que nadie- me dice Cristal a través de la puerta, intento entrar pero yo le había puesto seguro.

-Sleid, sé que estas hay dentro, puedo escuchar tu respiración, por favor, ayúdame a ayudarte- dice Cristal.

-¡VETE, QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!- grite.

-Está bien…. Pero…. piensa en lo que te digo, si no te atreves a contarle a los grandes, nunca se darán cuenta y Miki seguirá molestándote- dice Cristal.

-Vete- dije entre lágrimas.

-Estaré en el comedor, ya es hora de cenar, si quieres acompañarme te esperare por un rato hay- dice Cristal y se me deja solo, como se lo pedí.

Yo me quede sentado meditando lo que había dicho, reflexionando, quizás ella tiene razón, empecé a pensar. Luego de secarme las lágrimas, me levante y me dirigí a la puerta, no había pasado mucho tiempo así que quizás aún tenga oportunidad de acompañarla a cenar. Abrí la puerta y quien veo frente a mi es a Miki. Yo casi de inmediato intente cerrar la puerta pero Miki intento abrirla empujándola, yo logre hacer más peso y cerré la puerta fuertemente, y puse nuevamente el seguro, sin antes machucarle la pesuña a Miki y este dejo caer una navaja dentro del baño.

-¡Está bien, quédate hay! como el cobarde que eres,¡ AAA, MALDITO, ME MACHUCASTE LA PESUÑA!- dice Miki y da una fuerte patada a la puerta, yo por un instante creí que la iba a derribar así que me puse contra la puerta.

-¡En verdad me lastimaste la pesuña, me las vas a pagar! ¡RECUERDA, NO ERES NADA, Y NUNCA LO SERÁS! dice Miki y vuelve a patear la puerta. -NO PUEDES ESCONDERTE POR SIEMPRE, UN DÍA DE ESTOS, TE TENDRÉ FRENTE A FRENTE, Y ME LAS PAGARAS TODAS- dice Miki con un tono un tanto psicópata. Yo tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer. Y en eso miro al suelo y veo la navaja que el dejo caer.

-Recuerda, nunca escaparas de mí, no importa dónde te escondas, te encontrare cuando salgas,-dice Miki y da otra patada a la puerta.

-¡Déjame, déjame, ya, no quiero, por favor, yo nunca te e echo nada, ya déjame en paz! dije suplicante y entre lágrimas.

-Jajaja, eso solo demuestra lo marica que eres- dice Miki. Él se va luego de un rato.

Yo me pongo en posición fetal, caigo en llanto nuevamente.

-¡Ahora que are, nunca viviré tranquilo, el siempre estará ahí, quisiera estar muerto, solo así me librare de él!- decía entre lágrimas. Es entonces que veo la navaja.

La tomo y la miro.

-Debería estar muerto, solo así dejare de sufrir- me dije a mi mismo y puse la hoja de la navaja contra mi casco, por un instante estuve a punto de no hacerlo, ya me estaba calmando y empecé a respirar hondo, pero de repente escucho otro golpeteo a la puerta y en eso sin pensarlo dos veces de un solo movimiento rasgo mi casco izquierdo, mi sangre empezó a brotar rápidamente y ser derramada contra el suelo, al inicio sentí un gran ardor, pero luego empecé a sentir sueño, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre muy rápido.

-Sleid ¿sigues hay?- se empieza a escuchar, no pude identificar la vos, me estaba durmiendo. Pero mi sangre derramada empieza a brotar a través de la puerta.

-¡Hay no! ¡¿Sleid que hiciste?!- se escucha en forma de grito, es entonces que identifico la voz, era Cristal. Yo intento levantarme y abrir la puerta, pero gracias a la pérdida de sangre avía perdido las fuerzas muy rápido, apenas pude quitar el seguro de la puerta antes de dejarme caer al suelo. La puerta se abre y por esta entra Cristal, y me ve a mi tirado en el suelo desangrándome.

-¡Hay no! ¡AYUDA, NECESITO AYUDA!- grita Cristal, y pese a que estaba gritando, yo apenas pude escucharla antes de perder la conciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

Un rayo de sol en mi alma.

Capítulo 5, perdón.

Avían pasado 5 días desde el incidente anterior, yo empecé a despertar, lo primero que note es que me encontraba en la enfermería, intente levantarme, pero en eso siento un fuerte ardor en mi casco, me quito las sabanas y en efecto, veo mi casco vendado, con una leve manchadura de sangre.

-Despertaste- dice la enfermera quien va entrando.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me paso?- dije mientras intentaba levantarme.

-Quédate en la cama, perdiste mucha sangre, y te abrirás las puntadas- dice la enfermera y me vuelve a tapar con las cobijas.

-¿Qué es lo que te hicieron?- pregunta la enfermera seriamente.

-¿Qué?- dije un tanto confundido.

-Te conozco desde hace años, y sé que lo que sea que te Allan echo esos vagos, debió haber sido muy grave como para que se te ocurriera hacer tal cosa, como sea, ellos ya no te molestaran- dice la enfermera mientras cambiaba mi vendaje y luego se retiraba.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- digo mientras la veo retirarse.

-Por qué Miki ya no se encuentra aquí ahora descansa, hiere a avisarle a la directora que ya despertaste- dice la enfermera mientras acercaba una charola con comida y luego se retiraba de mí y salía de la enfermería dejándome solo.

Pese a mi confusión, no pude evitar tomar la comida y empezar a comer, un plato con cereal y un pan dulce relleno de mermelada de piña.

Unos momentos después por la puerta entro Cristal, que se acercó a mí muy seria.

-Ho, hola- le dije, y como respuesta solo recibí una fuerte bofetada.

-por, porque fue eso- dije algo exaltado y sorprendido. Ella me abrasa y empieza a llorar.

-¡No me vuelvas a asustar así! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer tal cosa?!- dice Ángela entre lágrimas. Yo estaba confundido, pero el verla llorar me hacía sentir culpable, no me gusta verla así, lo único que hice fue abrasarla y decir.

- Lo siento- pese a que aún no terminaba de comprender por qué actuó así, parece que funciono.

Un par de días después me dieron de alta.

Lo primero que note fue que, a la hora de ir al comedor, no encontré a Miki por ningún lado, de hecho, no lo había visto en todo este tiempo.

Como siempre tomo lo que me corresponde de alimento y me siento, en una de las mesas que se encontraban hasta el final, en donde casi nadie se sentaba. En eso llega Cristal, la cual nota como estaba mirando de un lado a otro.

-¿A quién buscas?- dice Cristal.

-A, a nadie- le respondo sin siquiera mirarla, y luego entre la multitud de ponis ubico a su hermano menor, Charly. Al verlo me exalto, por que donde estaba Charly, estaba Miki. Cristal voltea a ver a donde estaba mirando y nota a Charly.

- Tranquilo, Miki ya no te molestara más- dice Cristal.

-¿Qué?- digo un tanto confundido.

-El ya no está- dice Cristal mientras bebía un poco de jugo de naranja.

-¿Qué le paso?- digo algo confundido.

- Después de lo que hiciste, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para la directora, ella ya antes había amenazado a Miki de separarlo de su hermano, y lo hizo. tú estabas muriendo, y esto hizo que muchos de los perfectos y trabajadores de aquí, reclamaran, y la directora lo que hizo fue, transferir a Miki en un orfanato lejos de aquí- dice Cristal.

-¡El ya no está!- digo un tanto aliviado pero en eso empecé a sentir algo de culpa por separar a Charly de su hermano, muchos de nosotros estamos solos, y somos pocos los que tenemos un hermano a nuestro lado que nos ayude a superar la vida aquí.

Yo me levanto de mi lugar y tomo mi charola con mi boca y camino a 3 patas (porque tenía una aun lastimada).

-¿A dónde vas?- dice Cristal y también se levanta y me sigue. Yo me dirijo hasta donde estaba sentado Charly, el al igual que yo en su momento, se veía muy triste y desolado.

-hola Charly- le digo mientras coloco mi charola en su mesa.

-¿Qué quieres Sleid?- dice Charly un tanto desanimado y molesto.

-Lo siento, em, siento lo de tu hermano, no quería que los separaran- le dije.

-Déjame solo- dice Charly.

-Lo siento en verdad, y si necesitas algún apoyo, yo puedo dártelo- le digo. Charly se queda mirando mi vendaje.

- No tienes por qué pedir perdón, tú no hiciste nada, mi hermano y yo, admito que nos pasamos de la raya con las bromas, quizás demasiado- dice Charly. Yo me quedo callado y asombrado no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-De no ser por nosotros, no abrías echo eso, en este caso, yo soy el que tiene que disculparse- dice Charly un tanto cerio, yo seguía sin creérmelo ¿enserio Charly se estaba disculpando?

-Lo siento Sleid, por todo lo que te hallamos hecho- dice Charly. Por un momento me quede en silencio, sin siquiera moverme, pero cuando reaccione.

-Te perdono- le dije.

Los siguientes días, Charly se mantenía serio y solitario, pero con el tiempo, logre hacerlo mi amigo, apoyándolo en lo que podía, y el a su vez me apoyaba. Aun extrañaba a Billy y a Spity, de hecho, había días en los que me deprimía por pensar en ellos, pero Cristal me apoyaba y me animaba.

En un par de ocasiones intente preguntarle a Cristal que había sido de sus padres, ella nunca me respondía, en cambio Charly, él me dijo que su hermano mayor Miki le conto que avían muerto en un accidente, el parecía no afectarle mucho, sobre todo porque no los recuerda, él era muy pequeño cuando llegaron al orfanato. Y en cuanto a mí, era el mismo caso, no sabía nada sobre mis padres, según parece, estoy aquí desde que nací, lo que me dice que me abandonaron apenas nací, de igual manera no pensaba mucho en eso.

Las cosas parecían mejorar cada día, desde que Miki ya no está hay menos peleas en el orfanato, y también hay más tolerancia.

Pasan las semanas y dado a mi estado actual, no podía salir mucho al parque, por lo que Cristal aprovecho la situación para enseñarme a leer, yo al principio me negué, pero al verla a sus ojos me convencieron.

Pasaron algunas semanas antes de que pudiera empezar a leer como tal, pero finalmente lo hice aprendí a leer, me sentía invencible por lo que esta vez, una vez que termine de aprender a leer y me había recuperado del corte, me propuse a aprender a volar. Cosa que no salió del todo bien, era bastante extraño, había visto potrillos de la mitad de mi edad volar como si nada, no sabía cuál era mi impedimento.

Un día estaba en el bosque intentando volar un poco, porque en el bosque, pues la respuesta es muy simple, no quería que los demás ponis me vieran fallar. La única que estaba con migo ese día era Cristal quien me animaba. Yo no podía elevarme mucho tiempo, pero, estaba decidido a aprender, soy un Pegaso, cuando han oído de un Pegaso que no pueda bolar.

Se Asia tarde y en eso llega Charly.

-Aun sigues con eso- dice Charly.

-Sí, tengo que lograrlo- le respondo.

-Quizás, no crees, no sé, ¿no estas echo para esto?- dice Charly.

- ¿Cómo dices eso?, ¡soy un Pegaso! Claro que estoy hecho para esto, tengo alas- le respondo.

-Si Charly, se supone que nuestro trabajo es animarlo- dice Cristal.

-Bueno, es que, em- dice Charly.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Cristal.

-Nada, em, me voy al orfanato, los esperare hay- dice Charly y sale corriendo.

-No sé, pero siento que algo oculta- dice Cristal.

-¿Que puede ocultar?- le digo y me estrello en un arbusto.

-¡¿Sleid estas bien?!- dice Cristal y se dirige a donde me estrelle.

-em, si, digo mientras intento levantarme, pero ella me ayuda.

-¿No te dolió?- dice Cristal.

-No, estoy bien, pero- le respondo.

-¿Qué?- dice ella.

-Es raro, puedo elevarme, pero no puedo mantenerme estable en el aire, es como si cada una de mis alas aleteara a diferente velocidad, no se sincronizan- le digo.

-Eso sí que es raro, haber muéstrame, intenta elevarte un poco- dice Cristal, yo le hago caso e intento bolar frente a ella un poco, pero me es difícil y estaba a punto de caer sobre ella.

-Es verdad, puse atención a tus alas, y es cierto, es como si cada una volara a diferente velocidad- dice Cristal.

-¿Por qué será?- digo algo extrañado.

-No lo sé-, dice ella y se me acerca y observa mis alas.

-Sleid, tienes una cicatriz muy fea en tu espalda cerca de tu ala derecha- dice ella.

-¿Cicatriz? qué raro, recuerdo moretones golpes en la cabeza y cortadas en mis cascos, pero no recuerdo que algo me allá pasado en mi espalda- digo algo confundido.

-Solo es una suposición, pero me temo que es por eso que no vuelas bien- dice Cristal.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué por eso no puedo bolar bien?- le pregunto.

-Es lo más probable- me dice ella con pesar.

- No recuerdo nada de esa cicatriz, ¿Cómo es? ¿Es grande?- le digo.

-Mucho, es muy grande,-dice ella.

-¿De qué será?- digo algo confundido mientras con mis cascos intento sentir la cicatriz pero esta se localizaba en un punto donde me ere imposible accesar a ella, tal vez por eso nunca me había dado cuenta de ella.

-¿Quizás la enfermera sepa de qué es?- dice Cristal.

- si tienes razón, vamos con ella- le respondo.

Cristal y yo regresamos al orfanato y nos dirigimos directo a la enfermería.

-¿otra vez te caíste?- dice la enfermera al verme.

-no es solo que…- le dije.

-tenemos una pregunta y quisiéramos saber si nos la puede responder- dice Cristal amablemente.

- bueno, de todos modos hoy no tengo mucho trabajo, ¿Cuál es su pregunta?- dice la enfermera.

-Em bueno, em tiene que ver con…- digo algo apenado.

-Sleid tiene una cicatriz en la espalda, y queríamos preguntar, ¿de qué es?- dice Cristal.

- Bueno, hay cosas que es mejor no saber, váyanse, falta poco para la hora de cenar- dice la enfermera.

-¿Qué? Espere, por favor, díganos de que es- dice Cristal algo insistente.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en saber? Tú no eres Sleid- dice la enfermera.

-Cristal, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, es obvio que no quiere ser molestada- le digo a cristal y la tomo por el casco.

-¡No! ¡Tenemos que saber!, ¡quizás por eso es que no puedes bolar aun!- dice Cristal, ante esas palabras, la enfermera hace cara de tristeza.

-Quizás no sea nada- le digo.

-y si no es nada entonces no importara que ella nos diga que es- dice Cristal.

- no importa, sea lo que sea yo seguiré intentándolo- le digo yo.

-¡Esperen! Acaso ¿tu estas intentando bolar?- dice la enfermera, yo asiento con la cabeza.

-Está bien, solo les diré lo que se- dice la enfermera.

-¿De qué se trata?- dice Cristal.

-Sleid, tu sabes mejor que nadie, que, eres el poni al que más he atendido en todo lo que llevo trabajando aquí. veras, hace como 7 años, tu a una edad de 3 años, ya podías bolar, y de echo eras muy veloz, para ser un potro de tu edad, eras muy rápido, pero, un día sufriste un accidente, francamente no sé qué paso, unos dicen que fue solo un accidente, otros que te tumbaron por las escaleras, el punto es que caíste y te golpeaste fuertemente la espalda y la cabeza, el golpe de la cabeza te provoco amnesia temporal por lo que no supimos que es lo que te paso, pero el golpe de la espalda, te…, solo diré, que tuviste suerte de no terminar parapléjico, hice todo lo que pude, pero se te quedo un trauma en las alas, desde ese día, ya no volviste a bolar- dice la enfermera con pesar, lo que ella me conto, me llego como un balde de agua fría.

-Eso significa, que, que, ¡¿Nunca podre bolar?!- digo impactado.

-Me temo que no, solo te lo digo, porque, sé que mientras más intentes aletear esas alas, más te lastimaras, por favor, ya no intentes más, solo te lastimas con esto- dice la enfermera.

Nunca podre bolar, era la idea que ahora invadía mi mente. Todo mi esfuerzo, todos mis ánimos y ganas, desaparecieron, ahora lo sé, nunca seré capaz de volar.

Yo me encontraba solo en mi cuarto, pensando, solo en la oscuridad, todos estaban afuera jugando bajo la luz del sol.

De repente entra Charly.

-Sleid, supe lo de tu em- dice el mientras va entrando.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- le digo con un tono inexpresivo.

-Sí, si lo sabía, desde hace mucho- dice Charly.

-Y cómo es que lo sabes- le digo y lo volteo a ver.

-Lo sé porque, em bueno, fue mi hermano el que provoco ese accidente- me dice el, no sé por qué pero su respuesta no me sorprendía, Miki ya me había quitado mucho, no era de extrañarse que también me quitara las alas.

- veras es que…- dice el pero yo lo interrumpo.

-No me cuentes, ya he tenido bastante de Miki por una vida, me quito a 2 de mis mejores amigos, ya no me importa tanto que por el ya no pueda bolar- le digo con un tono inexpresivo.

-Lo siento- me dice Charly.

-ya no importa, eres mi amigo, y sé que tu no tuviste la culpa de nada- le digo yo.

-Bueno, em, es hora de comer, ¿no vienes?- dice Charly.

-Pues ya que- le respondo y lo acompaño al comedor.


	6. Chapter 6

Un rayo de sol en mi alma.

Capítulo 6. Una verdad inesperada.

Pasaban los días, yo estaba en una gran depresión, muchas cosas malas me habían pasado últimamente que me asían olvidar las cosas buenas que me han sucedido. Mi amistad con Charly, el que Miki ya no esté aquí, mi amistad con Cristal, en ocasiones me sentía tan mal y triste que eso se me olvidaba. Me encerraba en sitios oscuros y alejados, donde no pudieran encontrarme y me ponía a llorar sin cesar, me dolía demasiado, no era solo el hecho de no poder bolar, eso solo fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me di cuenta que mi vida no valía nada, e incluso me ponía a pensar que Miki tenía razón con respecto a todo lo que decía.

Yo me encontraba en el campo floreado, solo, frente a la tumba de mi amiga fallecida spity. Pese a que ya ha pasado no sé cuántos días, aun la extrañaba mucho, ella fue mi primera y mejor amiga, mi mejor compañera y consuelo, ella era la única que me entendía y me animaba. No se por cuánto tiempo me quede posado frente a la tumba, solo que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba por ocultarse el sol.

-amiga, no sabes cuánto te extraño- dije ya como despedida para levantarme.

-no estás solo, aun nos tienes a nosotros- se empieza a escuchar y frente a mi veo a Charly y a Cristal. Yo al verlos siento ganas de llorar otra vez, ellos se dirigen hacía con migo y me abrasan.

-tranquilo, veras que no todo es malo- dice Cristal.

-siempre contaras con nosotros- dice Charly.

-Gra… gracias- digo entre lágrimas. Los tres nos dirigimos al orfanato para cenar.

Los siguientes días, para animarme y distraerme un poco Cristal decidió enseñarme a jugar ajedrez, al principio no le entendía al juego, pero pronto le agarre el hilo que incluso me volví demasiado bueno, que incluso podía ganarle a los mayores con gran facilidad, y es entonces que obtengo mi marca, una serie de piezas apiladas en formación de ajedrez, estaba más que emocionado y contento por obtener mi marca que incluso bese impulsivamente a Cristal en la mejilla por haberme enseñado este juego. Inmediatamente me disculpe algo avergonzado, ella se sonrojo, pero no me dijo nada.

Pasaron los días, yo me encontraba en el parque, jugando una partida contra Cristal quien era una de pocos que me duraban un buen rato ya que a la mayoría los vencía con solo 5 movimientos usando el truco del pastor (movimiento de ajedrez) y ella sabía cómo librarse de ese movimiento mío, pero no le era fácil librarse del resto de mis jugadas.

Finalmente ella me acorralo en un punto donde la mayoría de mis piezas fueron eliminadas, quedándome solo 2 peones, una torre y un caballo, ella recién había terminado con mi reina, mientras que ella aún tenía la gran mayoría de sus piezas.

-Ves, no siempre serás el mejor- dice ella con un tono burlón, tenía la confianza que ya me había ganado. Pero no era verdad, yo estaba jugando con ella dejando que se comiera mis piezas apropósito, dándole la confianza de que podía ganarme, pero, no se dio cuenta de que yo había colocado mi torre en un punto que a simple vista no parecía amenazante, de hecho más que amenazante parecía estúpido, ya que mi torre estaba vulnerable ante su torre. Es entonces que yo hago mi movimiento, mi peón logra llegar hasta su lado del tablero y lo convierto en una reina dejándola en un punto de jaque contra su preciado rey, ella al ver a su rey amenazado con mi nueva reina hace el enroque (movimiento de ajedrez el cual consiste en mover el rey dos escaques hacia la torre en la primera fila del jugador, y luego mover la torre a el cuadrado sobre la que el rey cruzado )y es entonces que ella se da cuenta de su error, mi torre estaba en un perfecto punto de ataque, al igual que mi caballo, su único punto de escape está siendo bloqueado por su propio peón, a donde tirara, no importaba, ya estaba atrapada.

-creo que es jaque mate- le digo a ella con un tono burlón.

-por Celestia, he creado un monstruo- dice ella.

-Jejeje ¿revancha?- le digo con un tono amistoso.

-aún faltan 15 minutos para comer, así que pues ya que- dice ella mientras me ayuda a acomodar las piezas.

Estábamos por empezar una nueva partida cuando.

-¡quiero a mi hijo! Lo sé yo lo abandone aquí ¡pero fue mi error!- se empieza a escuchar.

Cristal y yo volteamos a ver y de entre el orfanato vemos salir a una yegua rosa de crin amarilla salir del edificio junto a Long Shot y la directora.

-Lo sentimos pero ya es demasiado tarde su hijo ya fue adoptado hace 6 meces, y ya no está en mi jurisdicción- dice la directora.

-¡NO! ¡Lo siento, era una joven yegua asustada, por favor devuélvanmelo!- dice la yegua en negación.

-¡que no entiende! ¡Nosotros ya no lo tenemos, está ahora con otra familia!- dice Long Shot.

-pero… pero…- dice la yegua entre lágrimas.

Yo me quedo pasmado viendo a la yegua y logro mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos me recordaron mucho a Peter, un potrillo naranja de crin café y negra de menos de 7 años de edad, el tenia esos mismos ojos azules, y también fue adoptado por una pareja hacia 6 meces, en eso lo deduje, ella era su madre, había venido a buscarlo, pero llegó demasiado tarde.

-¡tengo dinero… díganme cuanto quieren!- dice la yegua desesperada.

-lo sentimos pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer- dice la directora con pesar.

La yegua se retira llorando, yo me quedo mirándola, sentía pena por ella. No pude sacármela de la cabeza por un tiempo.

Era de noche, me encontraba en mi dormitorio, aun pensado en ese suceso, no podía dormir, una serie de ideas me pasaban por la cabeza. ¿Qué tal si… mi madre verdadera, al igual que ella, me dejo aquí porque no sabía qué hacer con migo? ¿Qué tal si… ella era muy joven, una yegua asustada como ella? ¿Qué pasaría si viene a buscarme un día y no me encuentra? ¿Quién es mi madre? ¡Tengo que saberlo!- eran el tipo de ideas que pasaban por mi cabeza.

-¿Aun piensas en ella?- se escucha, era Charly (el cual las últimas semanas desde que Miki se fue, duerme en mi habitación dado a que la directora noto lo bien que nos empezábamos a llevar.

-sí, es que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza- le respondo.

-¿qué es lo que te preocupa? francamente no lo entiendo- dice Charly.

-veras, es que esto me hace pensar en mi madre- le digo yo.

-¿tu madre que tiene que ver con esto?- dice Charly muy confundido.

-qué tal si ella también estaba asustada y confundida cuando me tubo, que tal si ella aun me quiere, pero cuando me dejo, lo hizo porque en aquel entonces no podía cuidarme- le digo yo.

- ¿tú conoces a tu madre? digo, ¿la recuerdas acaso? ¿Sabes quién es, o por lómenos como se veía?- dice Charly.

-no, no lo sé, no la recuerdo, y es por eso que siento más curiosidad ¿Quién es ella?- le digo a Charly.

-Sleid, no sé qué decirte, yo no te entiendo, mis padres murieron- me dice Charly con un tono muy melancólico –pero… si nunca la viste, si no la recuerdas, quizás… quizás aún tengas esperanza, ahora que lo pienso, tu situación si es posible- me dice charly.

-¡enserio crees eso!- le digo un tanto emocionado.

-¡sí! Pero… si no sabes cómo es siquiera, no sé cómo podamos encontrarla- me dice charly y yo me desanimo.

-¡se me ocurrió algo!- me dice él.

-¡que!- le digo.

-los registros del orfanato, Miki me dijo que hay guardan todo lo referente a cada uno de los potros que se encuentran aquí, quizás hay venga una foto o por lo menos el nombre de alguno de tus padres- me dice charly y mi rostro se ilumina de Felicidad.

Yo estaba muy ansioso, quería saber quién era o como era mi madre, por lo que convencí a charly que me acompañara hasta la oficina de la directora donde tiene los registros de todos los huérfanos. Caminamos sigilosamente entre los pasillos y llegamos hasta la oficina de la directora, sabía que si nos descubrían nos meteríamos en problemas, pero no me importaba, en mi mente se había planteado un objetivo y no me iba a rendir así de fácil, tenía que saber quién era mi madre.

Llegamos a la oficina y tal y como lo esperábamos, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero había alguien en el edificio que tenía llaves de todo el edificio, Long Shot.

yo fui hasta su cuarto, eran las 2 de la noche por lo que a esta hora él y todos los demás ponis deberían estar dormidos, en esta misión fui yo solo, charly accedió a acompañarme y esculcar los registros de la oficina de la directora, pero no lo pude convencer de acompañarme al cuarto de Long Shot, por lo que tuve que ir yo solo, me escabullí hasta su cuarto, esculque entre sus cajones, encontré muchas cosas interesantes, procure ser lo más silencioso posible ya que literalmente lo tenía enfrente, en un par de ocasiones parecía que estaba a punto de despertar, pero solo eran mis nervios.

Finalmente encontré lo que vine a buscar las llaves, pero por poco y lo despierto, ya que al sacar las llaves que estaban atoradas con unos lentes hice algo de ruido al desatorarlas, me mordí la lengua al darme cuenta del ruido que había hecho, pero para mi suerte no lo despertó, di un suspiro y salí de su cuarto dirigiéndome con charly quien me estaba esperando en la puerta de la oficina de la directora, estaba dormido, yo lo desperté con el ruido de las llaves.

-¡¿Qué… que?! ¡No estaba dormido, solo descanse los ojos!- me dice él y da un profundo bostezo.

-bueno, em… a lo que venimos ¿no?- le digo.

-¡Sí! pero que sea rápido Sleid- me dice él.

Me tomo un tiempo encontrar la llave correcta, cosa que impacientaba un poco a charly, pero finalmente la encontré y entramos a la oficina de la directora.

Nos dirigimos directo hasta las gavetas de registros, las cuales también estaban cerrados con llave pero para nuestra suerte, las llaves de Long Shot tenían una copia, y pudimos accezar a los registros.

-bien… ¿con que se escribe Sleid? ¿Con s o con e?- dice Charly mientras revisaba una gaveta.

-no lo sé… Cristal apenas me enseñó a leer, no estoy seguro- le respondo.

-esto tomara un poco más de tiempo, yo soy más rápido con esto, tu revisa el pasillo en caso de que alguien venga- me dice charly y yo lo obedezco, el empieza a revisar las gavetas, pasaron 15 minutos, y empezaba a impacientarme.

.

-¡lo encontré!- me dice el muy animado.

-¡¿mi expediente?!- le digo algo ansioso.

-no, encontré el expediente de Cristal- me responde él mientras se ponía a ojear el expediente.

-¡se suponía que íbamos a buscar mi expediente!- le digo un tanto molesto.

-jeje, perdona- me dice él.

Doy un suspiro-y que dice- le digo con curiosidad.

-nada bueno amigo- me dice él y me muestra un recorte de periódico, en él decía que sus padres y el resto de su familia, abuelos y tíos, murieron en un incendio cuando celebraban una reunión familiar, solo ella sobrevivió, aunque con quemaduras de segundo grado, en eso recuerdo que los primeros días que ella estuvo aquí tenia barios vendajes, y cuando se los quitaron aún se podían distinguir algunas cicatrices, aunque nunca supe de que eran porque ella no contaba nada sobre su pasado, ahora entendía por qué, debió ser horrible, un día lo tienes todo, y al siguiente lo pierdes.

-¿estás seguro que quieres que busque tu expediente?- me dice Charly con un tono de voz que denotaba tristeza y seriedad.

-¡SI! ¡Por favor amigo, necesito saber!- le digo.

-Bien… en ese caso… ve a vigilar el pasillo- me dice él y yo obedezco.

Pasan otros 10 minutos y el me llama diciéndome-¡lo encontré Sleid, tu nombre empieza con S!- dice el mientras abre mi expediente y le echa una ojeada-¡NO PUEDE SER!- dice el perplejo.

-¡que! ¡¿Quién es mi mami?!- le digo algo entusiasmado, la curiosidad me comía vivo, el saca una fotografía y me la entrega.

Estaba paralizado, sabía quién era, no puede ser, esto nunca me lo espere-¡Mi madre, mi mami, es… es… es

Spitfire, la capitana de los wonderbolts!


	7. Chapter 7

Un rayo de sol en mi alma.

Capítulo 7, confusión y sentimientos encontrados.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, que probabilidades avía de que esto fuera posible, quise investigar más sobre ella y mi pasado en el expediente, pero además del hecho de que Charly no me permitió tomar mi propio expediente al poco tiempo se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos, por lo que guardamos los expedientes y nos fuimos de ahí lo más pronto posible y volvimos al nuestra habitación antes de que alguien nos viera.

No podía creerlo, no tenía sentido ¿Cómo podría ser verdad? ¿si es mi madre porque me abandono?- pensaba mi mente era un caos, no sabía que pensar, una serie de sentimientos me dominaban, miedo, ira, felicidad, esperanza, emoción, pero sobre todo confusión, que será de mí, ¿el que yo sepa esto cambia algo en mi vida? ¿Mi vida no cambiara en nada? ¿Esta puede ser el rayo de esperanza que buscaba mi alma? No lo sabía.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, mirando la fotografía, no había duda de que era ella pese a verse mucho más joven, pero había algo que me llamaba mucho la atención a parte del evidente cambio de peinado, era su mirada en su rostro, era muy diferente a la de las muchas fotografías en las que la he visto aparecer con los wonderbolts, una mirada más inocente y alegre se veía en esta fotografía vieja, si la comparo con fotografías más recientes, cualquiera diría que es una poni muy diferente, con una porte más firme y seria ¿porque ese cambio? sé que es la capitana y tiene que mostrar sus ¿Cómo decirlo? Su… su imponencia, si comparo las dos fotografías (o bueno fotografía y poster de los wonderbolts) se nota un cambio muy drástico en su comportamiento ¿Qué le abra pasado? ¿Tendrá que ver con migo?

-Sleid ¿te encuentras hay?- se empieza a escuchar una voz suave y angelical, la puerta de mi cuarto se abre y por esta se asoma Cristal.

-si…. Estoy aquí….- le digo con voz leve mientras sigo mirando las fotografías.

-Charly me conto…. ¡es verdad!- dice ella al ver la fotografía.

-parece que sí es verdad…. Ella es mi mami- le digo con un tono inexpresivo.

-¡Sleid esto debería ser….! No sé, em…. ¿Sleid… te pasa algo? ¿No sientes emoción por esto?- me dice Cristal.

-siendo sincero…. No se…. No se cómo sentirme ante esto- le digo con un tono inexpresivo.

-Sleid…. Por qué lloras ¿que no esto es una gran noticia?- me dice ella al notar como las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, yo no me habia dado cuenta, hasta que ella me lo menciono, yo me limpio los ojos con un casco y al notar que eran demasiadas tomo la sabana y con ella me limpio las lágrimas.

-Sleid, tu madre es la capitana de los wonderbolts…. Spitfire…. Cualquier otro huérfano estaría emocionado ¿Por qué lloras?- me dice ella con un tono suave que rallaba en lo maternal.

-es…. Es que…que…- digo entre lágrimas.

-tranquilo, cálmate, respira hondo- me dice ella.

-ella es mi madre ¿Por qué me dejo aquí?- le digo un poco más calmado.

-Sleid- me dice ella.

-¡si yo soy su hijo! ¡¿Por qué me dejo aquí?! ¡¿POR QUE?! ¡ME PARECE POCO CREÍBLE QUE NO PUDIERA MANTENERME! ¡Y SI NO PODÍA PORQUE ME DEJO EN ESTE SITIO!- digo con un tono más brusco, casi al borde de gritar con todas mis fuerzas con cada palabra que decía.

-¡Sleid!- me dice Cristal.

-perdóname por haberme enojado- le digo apenado y me recuesto en mi cama.

-creo entender cómo te sientes- me dice ella.

-enserio- le digo con un tono serio y algo incrédulo.

-te sientes indignado, porque ella te dejo aquí, tomando en cuenta la... ¿como decirlo?…. Em… ¿estatus? ¿Nivel?... como sea… sientes como si te hubieran desechado- me dice ella. Justamente avía dado en el clavo, eso era más o menos lo que pensaba y como me sentía, para lo que yo empiezo a llorar.

-Sleid no llores, aun no termino- me dice ella mientras me da de palmadas en la espalda.

-¡ella me dejo aquí como si fuera un…. Un….!- digo entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerza la almohada.

-Sleid, tranquilo, no te sientas así, mira, em, ¿acaso olvidaste lo que paso el otro día con aquella yegua que vino a buscar a su hijo? ¿Acaso olvidaste la razón por la que tú y Charly fueron a las oficinas para sacar tu expediente?- me dice ella.

-que….quería…. Quería saber quién era mi madre- le respondo mientras me seco las lágrimas y ella toma un pañuelo y me ayuda.

-¿solo eso? ¿En serio solo querías saberlo? Porque eso no fue precisamente lo que me conto Charly- me dice ella. Yo desvió la mirada.

-quizás no se lo dijiste a Charly, pero él lo noto en tu comportamiento y urgencia de saber, que…. Tú posiblemente en el fondo, buscabas esto como una salida, una oportunidad, de tener una familia ¿NO? ¿No querias regresar? Saber quién era tu madre e ir con ella- me dice Cristal. Estaba asombrado, me havia leído mejor que aun libro, pese a que yo lo negaba en mi mente, esa era mi intención inicial cuando convencí a Charly de que me acompañara a revisar mis registros a la mitad de la noche.

-Si… tienes razón, esa era mi intención inicial, pero… ya no importa- le digo con un tono desanimado.

-¿Qué es lo que cambio? Tu madre aún está viva ¿Qué es lo que cambio?- dice Cristal, la frase (tu madre aún está viva) pude notar que la dijo algo trabado, y con un tono melancólico, cosa que me hizo pensar inmediatamente en el reporte de periódico que leímos de su expediente donde indicaba que ella havia perdido a toda su familia.

-Cristal… yo... es que…- le digo.

-es como dijiste ¿Qué tal si, ella solo estaba confundida? ¿Qué tal si no sabía qué hacer? al igual que la yegua que vimos el otro día- me dice ella.

-¿Qué tal si ella no me quiere y nunca me quiso?- le digo con un tono melancólico.

-no lo sabras si te quedas aquí lamentándote- me dice ella.

-ella vive en el campamento de los wonderbolts, en una nube quien sabe dónde, nunca llegare hay por que... ¡no puedo y nunca podre volar!- le digo con un tono melancólico.

-Sleid, no pierdas la fe- me dice ella.

-no sé, es que…- le digo rendido.

-Sleid, en un par de semanas se hará un evento en Manehattan, esa ciudad está a unos pocos quilómetros de aquí- me dice ella.

-¡enserio!- le digo sin poder contener mi emoción.

-si- me dice ella.

-pero…. ¿Como llegare hay? no creo que la directora nos deje ir, eso sin mencionar lo caro que podrían ser los boletos- le digo ya desanimado nuevamente.

-bueno, el evento se hará en la plaza principal, en el centro de la ciudad, y según tengo entendido los potrillos entran gratis- me dice ella.

-pero aun así ¿Cómo llegaremos? Si es en el centro…. La última vez que me aleje de aquí me perdí y no sé cómo le hice, pero termine en cloudsdale- le digo y me encojo en hombros.

-yo conozco un poco la ciudad, solía salir mucho con mi familia, quizás pueda guiarte- me dice ella.

-Encerio- le digo algo impresionado.

-claro- me dice ella.

-pero… no creo que nos deje la directora, no creo que nos entiendan, sobretodo con lo que me paso hace algunos meces- le digo.

-bueno…. Quizás no tengamos que pedir permiso- me dice ella.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? ¿No creerás qué…?- le digo.

-bueno… por mí no hay problema- me dice ella.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto.

-¿Qué cosa?- me dice ella.

-¿por qué me ayudarias en esto? Ambos nos meteremos en problemas- le digo.

-no se…. Supongo que…. Quiero que…. No importa- me dice ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cristal pasa algo?- le pregunto.

-¡¿quieres ver a tu madre sí o no?!- me dice ella con un tono más brusco, cosa que me sorprende.

-em yo… yo… no lo se - le digo.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- me dice ella.

-es que…. No lo sé… ¿Qué tal si no me quiere?- le digo.

-Sleid… ¡ya te dije que no pienses en eso, nunca sabrás si te quiere o no, si no vas tú mismo a averiguarlo!- me dice ella.

-pero….- estaba confundido, si queria ir, pero no toleraba al idea del rechazo.

-Sleid yo te acompañare, estare con tigo en caso de que algo salga mal- me dice ella.

-no lo sé Cristal- le digo algo indeciso.

-Sleid, tienes esta oportunidad ¿porque no la aprovechas?- me dice ella.

-es que… es que…- le digo algo ansioso.

-Sleid por favor deja de actuar así- me dice ella.

-¡si ella no me quiere! Yo…- digo, había entrado en pánico ante la idea del rechazo, en mi mente no dejaba de circular la idea de que ella me había abandonado.

-Sleid cálmate, veras que todo saldrá bien- me dice con un tono suave.

-¡es que… es que… no creo poder tolerar, no sé si pueda…. Soportar el que ella no me quiera!- le digo ansioso.

-Sleid, por favor, si ella no te quiere no importa, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, porque yo te….- me dice ella y se calla de repente.

-¿Me qué? ¿Qué cosa?- le digo confundido.

- no… nada- me dice ella y sin más aviso se levanta y me deja solo en el cuarto.

Yo me quedo solo otra vez viendo la fotografía de mi madre las siguientes horas hasta que por fin llega la hora de ir a cenar. Yo salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo al comedor a paso lento mirando al suelo y aun pensando en lo que me había dicho Cristal.

Entro al comedor y después de recoger lo que me correspondía de cena me dirijo a las mesas y busco entre la multitud de potrillos a Cristal y Charly, los ubico entre una multitud hasta el fondo y me dirijo con ellos.

Los tres comemos sin decir palabra alguna, Cristal no me miraba, no sabía por qué, en cuanto a Charly, el mas bien estaba en fuego cruzado, se veía que estaba tan confundido como yo, y no hablaba por miedo a Cristal.

-Charly… ¿sabes que le pasa a Cristal?- le digo al oído.

-eso mismo te iba a preguntar- me dice el en voz baja.

-puedo oírlos- dice Cristal seriamente, para lo que nosotros nos exaltamos y nos quedamos callado, comiendo en silencio.

-la verdad no puedo entenderte Sleid- dice ella así sin más cuando estábamos a la mitad de la cena. Yo solo la miro algo asombrado, no entendía a que se refería.

-si no quieres está bien…. Si yo fuera tú no desaprovecharía la oportunidad- me dice ella, Charly y yo la miramos y luego nos miramos el uno al otro para luego volver a mirarla, ella no nos dirigía la mirada.

-pero bueno…. Yo solo quería ayudarte, ya si tú no quieres- me dice ella seriamente aun sin dirigirme la mirada, creo que ya estaba entendiendo a que se refería, pero… ¿en que estará pensando? me preguntaba. Casi pareciera como si hablara sola.

-Ya termine- dice ella y se retira.

Luego de cenar Charly y yo regresamos a nuestro cuarto, los dos nos recostamos en nuestras respectivas camas cuando.

-Sleid ¿Qué le hiciste a Cristal?- me dice Charly.

-¿a qué te refieres? Yo no le hice nada- le digo.

-¿enserio? Se veía un poco molesta ¿le dijiste algo?- me dice Charly.

-no recuerdo haberle dicho algo que la ponga así- digo un tanto pensativo.

-¿estás seguro?- me dice él.

-si- le contesto.

-nunca he entendido a las niñas, pero bueno, tampoco entendí por qué se da ese sentimiento que los más grandes llaman amor- dice él y da un bostezo.

-amor…. Si… yo tampoco estoy seguro de que sea- le digo.

-Como sea por eso el quería que te fueras- dice Charly.

-¿quién?- le pregunto.

-Mi hermano, él dijo que amaba a Cristal, pero…. Que…. Ella no le hacía caso por ti…. Según entendí, me dijo que ella también sentía lo mismo por ti…. Y por eso el quería sacarte del camino- dice Charly.

-¡espera, espera! ¡Me estas intentando decir que…. Cristal…!- le digo asombrado y me levanto de la cama.

-no lo sé Sleid… ya te he dicho, aun no entiendo que es lo que hace que los niños se interesen por las niñas, ¿Qué es el amor? No lo sé, jeje quizás nunca lo entienda- me dice el.

-Pero…. ¿no era amor lo que sentías por tu hermano?- le pregunto.

-¡que! ¡NO! ¡Por favor Sleid! ¡Es mi hermano! Eso sería muy maricón de mi parte no crees ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?- me dice el perplejo.

-no me refería a eso es solo que…. ¿No sentías ningún cariño o afecto por tu hermano?- le digo.

-supongo que…. No se…. Ya me hice bolas, no sé ni que responderte- me dice y se talla los ojos.

-Bueno…. Supongo que ya es tarde y por eso estamos diciendo puras cosas sin sentido- le digo.

-Si… quizás tengas razón. Buenas noches Sleid- me dice él.

-buenas noches- le digo y me cobijo entre las sabanas y cierro los ojos.

Luego de meditarlo un par de días decido buscar a Cristal, me había decidido, aún estaba algo inseguro, pero quizás ella tenga razón, nunca sabré si mi madre me quiere o no, hasta no ir yo mismo con ella y averiguarlo.

-Cristal yo…- le digo, la había encontrado en el patio trasero mirando unas aves en un árbol.

-mira, los polluelos acaban de nacer y los padres los están alimentando- me dice Cristal sin despegar la mirada del nido en el árbol.

-con gusanos…. Me da cosa- le digo para lo que Cristal ríe un poco.

-Bueno… ¿qué querias decirme?- me dice ella.

-Bueno…. Yo… yo…em- digo algo nervioso.

-sí, dilo- me dice ella sin aun dirigirme la mirada.

-quería saber si…- le digo.

-¿Que cosa?- me dice ella.

-he pensado todo lo que me has dicho, y me…. Me gustaría saber si…. Tu…. Tu oferta sigue en pie- le digo.

-a no lo sé- me dice ella.

-bueno… gracias… - le digo y me doy media vuelta.

-Espera- me dice ella y yo volteo.

-lo hare… te acompañare hasta allá… pero solo si….- me dice ella.

-¿si qué?- le digo algo confundido.

-si me das un…. Un….- me dice ella nerviosa, cosa que no entendía, ¿qué es lo que la pondría si de nerviosa de repente?

-¿un qué?- digo confundido.

-Un… un beso- me dice ella con un tono poco audible, aunque si logre escucharlo, yo me quedo paralizado, nunca imagine que de todo lo que me pudiera pedir, eso sea lo que se le allá ocurrido.

-¿un que me dijiste?- digo perplejo.

-un beso- me dice tímida y aún más nerviosa, ella había interpretado lo que dije como que no la había escuchado.

-Cristal…. Yo….- le digo nervioso.

-olvídalo….no sé qué estaba pensando… Si… te llebare a ese evento para que veas a tu madre- me dice ella y se da la media vuelta para retirarse.

-¡Espera!- le digo, y ella inmediatamente voltea a verme.

-Si… si- le digo.

-¿Si qué?- me dice ella.

-Si… si quieres…. Si… lo que… tu… tu….- le digo nervioso.

Ella se me acerca y sin aviso me da un beso, no en la mejilla, no en la frente, en la boca, un beso real de boca, no solo nuestros labios juntos, si no también nuestras lenguas danzando en un baile que en un principio sentía raro e incómodo pero al poco tiempo de alguna forma lo disfrute y quería que no acabara, el beso duro al menos 40 segundos, pero para mí y posiblemente para ella también, el tiempo se había detenido, y pese a esto, cuando termino y nuestros labios se separaron, yo en mi mente imploraba por estar más tiempo con mis labios contra los de ella. Y auque fue hace tanto aún recuerdo toda la gama de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados que me inundaban en ese momento, y nunca los olvidare.

Mi primer beso.


	8. Chapter 8

Un rayo de sol en mi alma.

Capítulo 8. Nervios y Confusión.

Los siguientes días, Cristal y yo empezamos a planear la ruta que tomaríamos para ese día, ella encontró un mapa de Manehattan entre la colección de periódicos viejos del sótano, y aunque estaba algo arrugado, nos serviría, empezamos a ver por dónde irnos para llegar al evento que se llevara a cabo en el centro de la ciudad de Manehattan, yo aún me encontraba algo nervioso con respecto a lo que pasara ese día. Mi mente era un caos, en especial por lo que sucedió hacia poco, no he podido sacarme de la cabeza mi primer vezo con Cristal, fue una experiencia que nunca olvidare, el solo recordarlo hacia que sintiera como si pudiera bolar, me sentía en las nubes, como si flotara.

-¿me escuchaste? Sleid ¿entiendes lo que vamos a hacer?- se escuchaba, era Cristal quien me estaba explicando todo lo que íbamos a hacer ese día, la verdad, no le puse atención, estaba muy distraído mirándola hablar mientras no dejaba de recordar lo que paso ese día.

-eh…. Si, si, entendido- dije algo distraído.

-Bien, entonces recuerda, falta menos de una semana para ese evento, por lo que será mejor que llevemos comida, dado a que tendremos que ir caminando, será un camino largo, así que a partir de hoy, no quiero que te comas tu pan dulce, será mejor guardarlo para nuestro viaje- dice Cristal.

-okei… ¿entonces cómo cuanto crees que nos tome en llegar a Manehattan?- pregunto.

-si nos apresuramos podría decir que un día quizás, son como 15 kilómetros de aquí a Manehattan…. y eso que no estoy contando lo que nos llevara en llegar al centro, y dado al tráfico que seguramente abra ese día…. Supongo que tenemos que partir un día antes- dice Cristal.

-Entendido- Le digo.

-muy bien… entonces hasta entonces….- dice Cristal algo nerviosa.

-Cristal- le digo.

-si… que pasa Sleid- dice ella.

-gracias…. Por todo lo que haces por mí- le digo agradecido.

-no te preocupes Sleid…. Pero…. Has pensado en que le dirás- dice ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- digo algo confundido.

-a tu madre…. Si te encuentras con ella…. ¿has pensado en lo que le dirás?- dice Cristal.

-no- digo nervioso- nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza eso, en ese preciso instante que ella menciono que le diria a mi madre, me caí de la nube y el recuerdo de ella y yo besándonos había sido opacado, ahora estaba nervioso por lo que le diria, como me le pondria enfrente cuando la encuentre, que es lo que aria cuando viera a mi madre.

-bueno…. Mi madre decía que abecés…. Una mirada decía más que las palabras- dice ella.

-¿Qué... no entiendo?- le digo confundido.

-bueno, la verdad yo tampoco le entendí- dice ella y ambos reímos un poco.

-no te preocupes Sleid, veras que al final todo saldrá bien- me dice ella con un tono tranquilizador.

Los siguientes días fueron eternos para mí, estaba nervioso, y un poco emocionado, la espera me mataba, y la peor parte es que no podía contarle de esto a nadie, Cristal y yo acordamos que no le diríamos a nadie, lo que estábamos por hacer seguramente nos meterían en muchos problemas, le he contado a Cristal lo que me paso aquel día que me perdí y llegue por accidente a cloudsdale por error, le conté como es que Long Shot fue por mí y me trajo de vuelta, estaba más que seguro que si huíamos del orfanato para ir a ese evento, enviarían por él.

Los días pasaban, yo me ponía cada vez más nervioso y ansioso, tanto que me era difícil disimilarlo, cuando ya solo faltaban un par de días para la fecha del evento.

-Sleid ¿te pasa algo? ¿Estas enfermo?- pregunta Charly.

-¿Qué…? No- le respondo, mientras tomaba mi baso con leche para disimular, era la hora de desayunar en el orfanato, y Charly se quedaba viendo mi pan dulce dado a que le sorprendía que no le he dado ni un mordisco.

-¿enserio no estas enfermo? No has tocado tu pan dulce- dice el e intenta tomarlo pero yo inmediatamente lo retiro para que no lo agarre.

-si no te lo vas a comer déjame a mi jeje- dice el burlonamente.

-¡no!... lo estoy guardando para después- le digo.

-¿por qué lo guardas?- me dice él extrañado.

-por nada…. Solo me lo quiero comer después- le digo.

-¿okei?- dice Charly algo extrañado.

Pasa la hora de desayunar y me reúno con Cristal afuera en el patio.

-hola Sleid- me dice ella al verme.

-hola ¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar?- le pregunto.

-si fui pero… desayune temprano para esconder unas mantas en ya sabes dónde, para ya sabes que- dice ella y mira que detrás de mí estaban saliendo la mayoría de los potrillos, para lo que entiendo por qué hablo así hace un momento.

-bueno…. Mañana será el día, después de desayunar nos vemos en los columpios para irnos a ya sabes dónde- me dice ella.

-si…. ¡ya es mañana!- digo atónito y aún más nervioso.

-ssshhhh, mañana temprano que no se te olvide- dice ella.

-si… si- le digo.

Luego de esa tarde me encerré en mi cuarto y mire una vez más la fotografía de mi madre, estaba intentando pensar en qué le diría, mmmmmm, ¿quizás no tenga la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella? Pero si es que la tenía, tenía que estar preparado.

Con cada segundo que pasaba yo me ponía más y más nervioso, hasta el punto que me bloque en determinado momento.

-tranquilo Sleid… tranquilo…. Veras que todo saldrá bien ¡¿pero qué tal si no?! ¡¿qué tal si nos perdemos en el camino?! ¡NO! Cristal dijo que conocía el camino y que una vez que lleguemos a la ciudad será fácil llegar al centro, seguramente llegaremos hay sin problemas y poder ver a mi madre…. Pero…. ¡¿Qué tal si no me quiere?!¡¿Qué tal si ella nunca me quiso?! ¡¿Qué pasara si me encuentro con ella frente a frente?! ¡¿Me enviara de vuelta al orfanato?!... ¡¿quizás no debería ir?! ¡Sí! Será mejor que le diga a Cristal que mejor no, ella lo entenderá- pienso y me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar la perilla me quedo paralizado- ¿quizás esta sea mi única oportunidad? ¿Quizás si me quiere? Cristal lo dijo ella siempre estaría a mi lado- y en eso recuerdo una vez más el beso que ella me dio. Me regreso a la cama y coloco mi casco contra mi cabeza, me dolía de tanto pensar, mi mente era un caos, pensaba las cosas una y otra vez.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- digo mientras pataleo en la cama.

-¿Por qué todo en la vida tiene que ser tan complicado?- digo mientras tomaba una vieja pelota y la botaba contra la pared y la cachaba.

-me gustaría que todo fuera más fácil- digo mientras botaba la pelota, pero esta se desvía y golpea mi tablero de ajedrez que tenía sobre el buro, yo me levanto y empiezo a recoger y acomodar las piezas. Una vez que termino , noto que faltaba una torre, para lo que me tiro al suelo para buscar la pieza faltante, reviso bajo la cama, y nada, no se encontraba hay, seguí buscando por todo el cuarto, y no la encontré hasta haber pasado un rato, se encontraba hasta el fondo en una esquina, esta pieza había rodado hasta hay. La recojo y la coloco en su lugar, este era un ajedrez que Cristal, Charly y yo aviamos echo con pedazos de madera que nos avian regalado Long Shot cuando estaba reparando las tejas del techo, al principio intentamos tallar las figuras, pero no nos salieron muy bien que digamos, con excepción de las torres que eran ligeramente más fáciles de hacer, por lo que con cubos pequeños de madera solo los pintamos de blanco y azul y le dibujamos los signos de las piezas con un marcador negro y el tablero era un pedazo de cartón. Tomando en cuenta que no es mucho lo que teníamos aquí para hacer manualidades, apenas teníamos papel y pintura, así que creo que no nos quedó del todo mal.

-me quedo mirando el ajedrez por unos instantes, verificando que ninguna de las piezas se allá roto, según parecía solo se le cayó un piquito a una de las torres, las cuales eran las únicas piezas del juego que aviamos tallado.

-Sleid… que si no vienes a cenar- dice Charly quien va entrando por la puerta.

-¿qué?... pero hace poco desayunamos- dije confundido.

-em… nop, ya es tarde te la pasaste aquí toda la tarde ¿estás bien? ¿Seguro que no estas enfermo?- dice Charly un tanto preocupado. Yo aún incrédulo miro por la ventana, y en efecto, podía ver claramente el atardecer.

-¿enserio estuve aquí toda la tarde?- dije confundido.

-si- me dice Charly.

-ya es tarde- digo mientras guardo la fotografía de mi madre en un cajón.

- entonces…. ¿Vas a venir a cenar o no?- me dice él.

-si…. Bajare en un momento- le respondo.

Me la pase todo el día debatiéndome a mí mismo sobre qué hacer, esto era algo que me perturbaba en mil maneras- Tanto al miedo al rechazo como a la misma aceptación era lo que más me perturbaba ¿si ella me acepta que pasara? ¿Mi vida mejorara acaso? ¿Por qué me aceptaría si ella fue la que me abandono? ¿Por qué me abandono?- seguía pensando mientras me dirigía caminando lento hacia el comedor, me formaba en la fila de la cocina y recogía mi comida. Una vez hecho esto busque a Cristal y Charly entre la multitud de potrillos, no me tomo mucho en encontrarlos, inmediatamente me dirijo con ellos y me siento a su lado.

-entonces, ¿ya son novios?- dice Charly de la nada, haciendo que escupa la avena que estaba comiendo.

-¡¿qué?!- dice Ángela exaltada.

-¡am!- digo nervioso.

-jajaja, solo bromeaba- dice Charly entre risas.

-pero que cosas se te ocurren- dice Cristal algo seria.

-no me veas con esa cara- dice Charly incómodo.

Luego de la cena pase las siguientes horas, intentando conciliar el sueño, me era muy difícil, aún seguía pensando en lo que pasaría mañana, una serie de preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza, mientras miraba el viejo despertador que yacía junto a mi buro. Pase al meno horas sin poder dormir nada, hasta que finalmente el sueño termino ganándome y me quede dormido por algunas horas.

Mañana seria el día en que partiríamos a Manehattan, mañana seria el día, en que me encaminaría para ver a mi madre.


	9. Chapter 9

Un rayo de sol en mi alma.

Capítulo 9. Hora de partir.

Llego el día, yo estaba nervioso a un nivel incalculable, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y aun ni siquiera aviamos salido del orfanato, el amanecer llego, me desperté gracias a los primeros canticos de las aves del parque que yacía al lado del orfanato, me levante casi instantáneamente, mire a mi alrededor, y aún estaba oscuro, mire por la ventana y noto que el sol apenas estaba saliendo, el cielo nocturno aún se encontraba, y en el oriente se alcanzaba a distinguir un poco los primeros rayos del sol.

Yo me quedo sentado en mi cama, pensando mientras seguía mirando a mi alrededor, miro a la cama de alado y veo que Charly aún estaba dormido, introduzco mi casco en el cajón de mi buro y saco la fotografía de mi madre.

-hoy es el día…. Hoy me encaminare a Manehattan para por fin verte- digo nervioso mientras miro la fotografía.

-La hora de desayunar será en un par de horas, me levante demasiado temprano, y eso que me dormí tarde, mmmmmmmmm ¿quizás deba intentar dormir un poco más? Pero…. Ya no tengo sueño, y eso que solo dormí ¿Cuánto…. 4… 5 horas a lo mucho?... me siento demasiado ansioso, y nervioso, ¡hoy es el día! ¡Mañana veré a mi mami!- pensaba, pese a lo nervioso que me sentía, no podía evitar sentir emoción por esto.

Me la pase las siguientes 2 horas recostado en mi cama mirando la fotografía, no podía dejar de mirarla, intentaba imaginar cómo sería nuestro primer encuentro, pero…. Seguía temiendo por la posibilidad del rechazo, si ella me abandono fue por alguna razón ¿no?, sea cual sea el motivo, de todos modos, tendría la oportunidad de verla una vez, por lo menos.

Charly por fin despierta, este empieza a estirarse en la cama y a bostezar fuertemente.

-Sleid…. ¿no dormiste en toda la noche otra vez?- me dice el al verme despierto.

-no…. Si dormí un poco- dije mientras guardaba la fotografía de mi madre en el cajón.

-vamos a desayunar- me dice él y yo asiento con la cabeza.

Los dos nos dirigimos al comedor, nos formamos, dado a lo temprano que era éramos los únicos de la fila, por lo que fuimos los primeros en ser servidos. Ambos recibimos nuestra ración de serial, leche y nuestro pan dulce, y nos dirigimos a una de las mesas del comedor.

A los 10 minutos de que nos aviamos sentado es cuando empiezan a llegar más potros, entre ellos Cristal, de un momento a otro, de estar completamente vacío el comedor se llena, por suerte le guardamos su lugar a Cristal, quien se sentó a mi lado.

Luego de desayunar y charlar un rato con Charly, Cristal y yo nos dirigimos al patio.

-¿estás listo?- me dice ella con un tono serio mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-estoy algo nervioso pero… si…- le respondo algo nervioso y ansioso.

-Bien… no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- me dice ella y camina hacia el bosque y yo la sigo.

Ambos caminamos por el bosque, y aunque algunos de los potros nos vieron entrar al bosque, para ellos ya era bastante común por lo que no nos prestaron atención. Caminamos hasta llegar a la vieja bodega abandonada, ahí es donde Cristal escondió las provisiones que llevaríamos, en un par de mochilas viejas, ambas eran de ella, las trajo consigo cuando fue enviada al orfanato. Al llegar a la bodega siento un frio recorrerme la espalda, me traía un mal recuerdo en el que perdí a dos de mis mejores amigos, una imagen fugas de Spity atacando a Miki y luego siendo arrojada por él, pasa por mi cabeza, no puedo evitar soltar una lagrima, todos los ánimos que tenía en la mañana casi habían desaparecido.

-¿Sleid que te pasa?- dice Cristal preocupada.

-tenías que esconderlos aquí….- digo algo triste.

-se lo que este sitio representa para ti pero…. Era el mejor lugar para esconder las cosas- me dice ella. Yo no logro evitar llorar, el recuerdo de Spity muerta en mis cascos paso por mi cabeza, y eso me había hecho decaer y deprimirme.

-Sleid, tranquilo, tranquilo, no pasa nada- dice ella mientras me abraza.

-¡lo siento… es que…. No puedo….!- digo ya llorando.

-tranquilo, salgamos de aquí es lo mejor- me dice ella mientras me encamina a la salida.

Una vez afuera ella y yo nos sentamos junto a un árbol mientras trataba de reponer la compostura y calmarme. Me quedo llorando por un rato, ya hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ese suceso, pero ahora que había regresado al sitio, el recuerdo me golpeó fuertemente.

-tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- me decía ella mientras me daba de palmaditas suaves en la espalda, y sacaba un pañuelo de su mochila y me lo daba.

-¡gra… gracias!- digo entre lágrimas mientras me limpio las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo sigues?- me dice ella con un tono suave.

-me… mejor- respondo.

-¿ya estás listo para continuar? que tenemos un camino largo que recorrer- me dice ella.

-si… si- digo ya más calmado.

Ella me da un beso en la mejilla- tranquilo, ven, que vamos a ver a tu mami- me dice ella.

-si- le digo y me levanto.

- es hora de irnos- dice ella.

Caminamos por el bosque al menos por un par de horas hasta llegar a un sendero, por el cual seguimos para llegar a Manehattan, caminamos por horas, aunque, la verdad yo no lo sentí asi, dado que mi mente estaba distraída con muchas cosas, entre ellas por oír a Cristal cantar, ella dado a que es algo ansiosa, para pasar el rato se puso a cantar, su vos era hermosa, y cuando cantaba parecía un ángel, y las canciones que ella cantaba si les prestaba atención, me dejaban pensando en barias cosas, decía cosas sobre la vida, sobre la alegría y la amistad, en todo nuestro viaje ella canto barias canciones, pero la que más recuerdo y más me llegó fue esta.

No sé si soñaba,

No sé si dormía,

y la voz de un ángel

dijo que te diga

celebra la vida

Piensa libremente,

ayuda a la gente,

y por lo que quieras

lucha y sé paciente.

Lleva poca carga

a nada te aferres

porque en éste mundo,

nada es para siempre.

Buscate una estrella

que sea tu guía,

no hieras a nadie

reparte alegría.

Celebra la vida, celebra la vida,

que nada se guarda

que todo te brinda.

Celebra la vida, celebra la vida,

segundo a segundo y todos los días.

Y si alguien te engaña

al decir "Te Quiero",

pon más leña al fuego

y empieza de nuevo.

No dejes que caigan

tus sueños al suelo

que mientras más amas

más cerca está el cielo.

Grita contra el odio

contra la mentira,

que la guerra es muerte,

y la paz es vida.

Celebra la vida, celebra la vida,

que nada se guarda

que todo te brinda.

Celebra la vida, celebra la vida,

segundo a segundo...

-¿dónde aprendiste eso?- dije encantado una vez que note que havia terminado.

-¿que…?- me dice ella confundida.

-Las canciones, esa última en específico- le digo.

-oh bueno Sleid… en los libros de la biblioteca del orfanato que nadie lee, hay varios libros de poemas y canciones- me dice ella.

-es hermoso- le digo.

-jeje, gracias, si es una gran canción, llena de significado y emotividad- me dice ella.

-no me refería a eso- le digo y me sonrojo.

-¿a qué cosa te referías?- me dice ella algo confundida.

- tu vos… es… es… lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida- le digo apenado.

-Sleid….- me dice ella y se sonroja. Ella me toma por el casco y seguimos caminando juntos por un par de horas más hasta que ambos nos cansamos y decidimos descansar y comer algo, en las mochilas solo teníamos barios panes dulces, todos los que no nos aviamos comido en la semana, y un par de botellas de agua, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer juntos.

- están muy buenos a pesar de que ya tienen una semana- dice ella mientras le da un mordisco a uno de los panes dulces.

-sí, están buenos… ¿de qué es el tuyo?- le pregunto.

-de mermelada de fresa…. ¿y el tuyo?- dice ella.

-de nutella- le respondo.

-Esa no me gusta jeje- dice ella.

-¿Por qué no?- le digo.

-es que me empalago mucho con la nutella- me responde.

-oh, entiendo- digo mientras le doy otro mordisco al panecillo dulce.

-entonces…. ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de que yo llegara al orfanato?- me dice ella.

-es algo que no quisiera recordar- le digo un tanto serio.

-oh bueno... lo siento, no pense… si no quieres olvida lo que dije, era solo mera curiosidad mía- me dice ella apenada.

-Bueno…. De hecho… no era tan malo como crees…, tenía a Spity, quien siempre estaba con migo, yo solía jugar con ella en el parque, ella era mi única amiga, o al menos, eso creía, pues no me había dado cuenta, de que… Bili también era mi amigo… es una lástima que me haya dado cuenta de eso demasiado tarde- le digo algo triste.

-tranquilo… esto….- me dice ella.

-no…. Está bien… gracias por preocuparte por mí, la verdad… no sé qué sería de mi de no ser por ti- le digo.

-¿cómo?- dice ella.

- de no ser por ti… quizás habría cometido una estupidez y no estaría más aquí- le digo.

-oh… Sleid- me dice ella y me toma por el casco y me da un beso en la boca, este no fue tan largo como el primero, pero por Celestia, que fue igual o más hermoso que el primero.

-bueno… creo que es mejor que continuemos- me dice ella.

-Si… aún falta un largo camino- le respondo.

-Nos tomó todo el día, pero finalmente llegamos a la ciudad, una vez hay nos costó un poco de trabajo encontrar la ruta al centro donde se llevaría el evento acabo. Caminamos por horas, incluso creo que nos perdimos por un momento dado a que en vez de llegar al centro terminamos en el otro lado de la ciudad, pero continuamos caminando y caminando, la oscuridad de la noche estaba haciendo presencia, empezó a hacer un poco de frio, y yo empezaba a sentir algo de miedo, seguimos caminando hasta que por fin llegamos al centro de la ciudad. Una vez hay pudimos ver una tarima la cual según se veía por los maderos y clavos regados por toda la calle, había sido acabada de construir, seguramente para el evento.

-llegamos- dice ella y da un suspiro.

-si… tengo frio… ¿y ahora que aremos?- digo titilando, el frio de la noche me estaba haciendo efecto.

-si…. Yo también tengo frio- me dice ella mientras frotaba sus cascos contra su pecho y mira a su alrededor.

-mmmmmm Sleid…. ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- me dice Cristal mientras mira en dirección a la tarima.

-¿crees que sea buena idea refugiarnos debajo de la tarima?- le digo algo inseguro.

-si… seguramente será más caliente hay debajo… ¿no crees?- me dice ella titilando, ya deberían ser como las 10 o 11 de la noche, y se hacía notar, porque cada vez eran menos los ponis que pasaban por aquí.

-ven… ahora que nadie voltea, no pienso morirme de frio- dice ella mientras corre hacia la tarima y yo la sigo, le ayudo a levantar la lona con la que estaba recubierta para que pueda pasar, está por ser gruesa era un poco pesada y estaba asegurada con algunas grapas contra la estructura de madera. Los dos nos metimos debajo de la tarima para refugiarnos del frio de la noche.

-ves… te dije que aquí hacia menos frio- dice Cristal.

- sí, tienes razón- digo.

Luego de cenar y charlar un rato, Cristal saco algunas mantas de las mochilas con las cuales nos cobijamos para estar más cómodos.

-mañana- dice ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- le digo confundido.

-mañana por fin conocerás a tu madre- me dice ella.

- si…. Estoy nervioso.. creo que no podre dormir toda la noche, aller casi no dormi nada por solo pensar en esto- digo ansioso.

-enserio, mmmmm, yo te alludo- me dice ella.

-¿cómo?- digo confundido.

-Tu solo recuéstate y relájate- me dice ella mientras me acomoda las mantas.

- esta canción me la cantaba mi mami- dice y empieza.

Calma, a descansar.

Es hora de acostarse ya.

Calma, a descansar,

Muy pronto dormirás.

Calma, a descansar.

Es hora de acostarse ya.

Calma, a descansar,

Muy pronto dormirás.

Quiero recordar otro día que ha pasado.

Quiero alcanzar el lugar donde hay descanso.

Calma, a descansar

Es hora, hazlo ya.

Calma, a descansar,

Muy pronto dormirás.

(Quien no la reconozca no sé qué está haciendo aquí leyendo esto)

Para antes que terminara de cantar me había quedado profundamente dormido, durmiendo con una calma y paz, que solo había sentido aquella noche que me quede afuera del orfanato con Spity.


	10. Chapter 10

Un rayo de sol en mi alma.

Capítulo 10. Solo una oportunidad.

Fuimos despertados por los gritos de los ponis que se encontraban fuera, gritos de alabanza y festejos de los ponis de afuera, yo soy el primero en despertar, miro a mi alrededor, en un principio me pareció extraño pero al poco tiempo recordé que a noche Cristal y yo nos refugiamos aquí para pasar la noche.

Yo me levanto y me estiro un poco, en eso noto que Cristal aún estaba dormida, siendo sincero se veía muy hermosa, durmiendo pacíficamente, acurrucada junto a mí. Al poco tiempo los incesantes gritos de los ponis también la despertaron a ella.

-Sleid…. (Ella bosteza) ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- dice ella algo irritada mientras se talla los ojos con los cascos.

-deben ser los ponis, en cualquier momento empezará el evento- le digo.

-¡Sleid!- me dice ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- le digo.

-¡tu madre….! ¡Quizás este en los alrededores! ¡Quizás esta sea nuestra oportunidad de encontrarla!- me dice ella.

-¡es verdad….! ¡Por un momento se me olvido a que aviamos venido!- le digo exaltado.

-¿Cómo se te puede olvidar? ¿Pues en que estabas pensando?- me dice ella.

-em…. Yo….- le digo apenado.

-¡bueno como sea! ¡Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí y buscar a tu mami!- me dice ella.

-Si… tienes razón- le digo mientras me dirijo al sitio donde aviamos entrado, me asomo y veo a la gran multitud de ponis, yo inmediatamente retrocedo.

-¿Qué pasa?- me dice ella.

-son… son demasiados…. ¡Nos verán si salimos por ahí!- digo nervioso.

Ella se asoma por la abertura y luego retrocede.

-ti… tienes razón…. Si nos ven es probable que los guardias o encargados nos aíslen de ella…. Mmmmmmmmmmm ¡ya se! ¡por la parte de atrás! Me dice ella y se va hasta el otro extremo de la tarima.

-Sleid… ayúdame- me dice ella. Yo corro a ayudarla, ella estaba intentando retirar las grapas de otra parte de la tela que cubre la tarima. Nos toma algo de trabajo dado a lo bien sujeto que se encontraba, pero juntos logramos aflojar las grapas y abrir otra abertura para salir de la tarima. Nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera de esta, era como una especie de callejón.

-¡bien estamos afuera! ¿Ahora qué?- digo algo confundido, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer.

-vamos a buscar a tu madre claro- me dice ella.

-pero… ¿pero dónde crees que este?- le digo.

-no se…. Quizás debamos buscar algún remolque o algo parecido…. – dice ella mientras saca un reloj de su mochila y lo mira- según esto son las 9:23- el evento será a las 11:00 según recuerdo, debe estar en algún sitio- dice ella.

-¿no deberíamos esperar a que sea el evento?- le digo confundido.

-¡NO! Sleid…. Esta es tu oportunidad, tenemos que encontrarla ahora que no hay nadie con ella, ya que…. Dudo que te atrevas a acercártele cuando este frente a la multitud- me dice ella, para lo que yo trago saliva al solo imaginarme como seria, sin duda me quedaría paralizado y no sabría qué hacer, seguramente me quedaría parado en todo el evento sin hacer nada, y para cuando se me ocurra hacer algo ella ya se abra ido.

-¿Sleid?- me dice ella, yo me había quedado perdido en mis pensamientos por unos instantes al imaginarme lo que ella había dicho.

-Si… si… entiendo a qué te refieres- le digo nervioso.

-Sleid…. No te pongas nervioso- me dice ella.

-¿qué? ¡No estoy nervioso!- le digo.

-bueno, pero…. Si algo sale mal, quiero que sepas que yo siempre te apoyare- me dice ella con confianza.

-si… si… gracias- le digo.

-bien ¡vamos! Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que empiece el evento- me dice ella.

-¡Sí!- digo más animado y decidido. Juntos nos adentramos tras bambalinas, pasando por donde solo pasan los encargados técnicos del evento, caminamos con mucho sigilo dado a que sabíamos que si alguien nos veía nos sacarían, paso la primera hora, y no vimos más que trabajadores del lugar haciendo sus deberes o en su defecto durmiendo una siesta cuando deberían trabajar.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto algo ansioso.

-las 10:12- me responde ella.

-¿estás seguro que esta por aquí?- digo algo inquieto.

-debe estarlo- me responde ella.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto.

-tenía un tío que era trabajador de estos eventos, mmmmmm ahora que lo pienso, quizás tengas razón, ya que él siempre me decía que los últimos en llegar eran los actores- dice ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces cómo se supone que la encontraremos?!- digo exaltado.

-tranquilo, él me dijo que eran los últimos en llegar, pero también que siempre llegaban al menos una hora antes para el maquillaje y demás cosas- me dice ella.

-son las 10:12- digo.

- 10:15- me dice ella.

-¡bueno, como sea, el punto es que ya debería estar aquí! ¿O no?- digo temeroso.

-no te preocupes, ella tiene que estar aquí- me dice ella con un tono tranquilizador.

Seguimos buscando, pero de repente Cristal me toma y me introduce en un callejón.

-¿Qué pasa?- le digo confundido.

-shhhhhh- me dice ella y mira en dirección al cielo, yo miro y noto en el cielo a una figura sobrevolando, era Long Shot, este se quedó sobrevolando por unos instantes y luego se fue. Cristal y yo damos un suspiro de alivio cuando se fue.

-¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?- dice Cristal pensativa.

-la última vez que hui del orfanato él fue el que me encontró y me trajo de vuelta- le digo.

-es verdad…. Recuerdo que me contaste el otro día… lo que no entiendo es como nos encontró tan rápido ¿no le contaste nada a Charly? verdad- dice ella.

-no…. Yo no le conté nada a nadie… ¡oh!- digo.

-¿a quién le contaste?- me dice ella con un tono severo.

-A nadie pero…. Deje la fotografía de mi madre en mi cajón, ¡el quizás la….!- le digo ansioso.

-entiendo…. Bueno no importa, solo tendremos que tener más cuidado con que no nos vea- dice ella.

-¡pero… él es un Pegaso, nos vera en cuanto salgamos de aquí!- digo algo desesperado.

-lo dices como si tuviera vista de halcón- me dice ella.

-bueno….- le digo.

-no te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo- me dice ella.

Seguimos caminando por los alrededores, con cuidado de que nadie nos vea.

-¿Qué hora es?- vuelvo a preguntar.

-son las 10: 29- me dice ella.

-Okei- le digo y suspiro.

-¡YA LLEGARON!- se empieza a escuchar.

-¿crees que sea?- le digo a Cristal.

-YA LLEGARON, DEPRISA EL EVENTO ES EN MEDIA HORA- se escucha.

-yo creo que si- me dice ella y corre en dirección hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos.

Corrimos hasta un callejón algo alejado del evento, y en efecto eran ellos, eran los wonderbolts quienes apenas habían llegado y estaban siendo recibidos por el alcalde de la ciudad y el equipo técnico y de maquillaje de los encargados del evento. Cristal y yo nos escondemos detrás de un bote de basura, por el cual vemos todo.

-¡son demasiados ponis…! ¡No sé si pueda!- digo nervioso

-tranquilo… todo saldrá bien- me dice ella.

- ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me has dicho eso- le digo y ella me voltea a ver con malos ojos –lo… lo siento…- digo apenado.

-Vamos, se están yendo- me dice con seriedad y se va por otro lado para seguir a los wonderbolts.

-¡espérame!- le digo y salgo corriendo para seguirla.

-Cristal lo siento, no quise decir eso- digo apenado.

-no importa Sleid, tenemos que seguir a tu madre y esperar un momento en el que este sola para que puedas verla sin que nadie interfiera- me dice ella con severidad.

-¿todavía estas molesta?- le digo.

-no, ya olvídalo- me dice ella con inexpresividad.

-¿enserio?- digo apenado.

-sí, ya olvídalo- dice ella seriamente mientras caminaba.

-Okei- digo y me encojo en hombros. Continuamos siguiéndola, escondiéndonos entre callejones y botes de basura. Pronto el equipo que los seguía y acompañando se iba dispersando, al final solo quedaron los 3 Wonderbolts caminando en la calle, hasta llegar a unos camper, en uno de ellos entras Soarin y Spitfire.

-¡Ves te dije que tenían campers!- dice Cristal.

-Si…. Pero entro Soarin con ella- digo.

-mmmmmm quizás debamos ver- dice Cristal.

-¿te refieres a espiarlos?- le digo.

-¡bueno se te ocurre algo mejor!- dice ella.

-bueno….- le digo.

-Ven, vamos, que ha de pasar- me dice ella.

Los dos nos asomamos por una de las ventanas, ambos notamos que Spitfire se notaba algo inquieta y perturbada, nada común en ella.

-¿Qué crees que le pase?- digo en voz baja.

-shhhh- me dice ella dado a que ellos estaban ablando y no la dejaba escuchar.

-¿porque estas asi Spitfire? nunca antes te avía visto asi de nerviosa por un espectáculo- dice Soarin.

-no es eso es solo que…- dice ella y suspira.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Soarin.

-mi padre está enfermo- dice ella.

-oh… lo ciento, espero que se mejore- dice Soarin.

-francamente ya tiene un tiempo asi y no parece mejorar- dice ella.

-entiendo, es por eso que estas asi- dice Soarin.

-la verdad ya hacía tiempo que no hablaba con el…. Pero Aller en la tarde me llegó un mensaje de que tenía que decirme algo con urgencia- dice ella.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- dice Soarin.

-no lo sé… iré después del evento, a hacerle una visita- dice Spitfire.

-hollé no sé si te…. Bueno, el otro día me entere que… ya lo ejecutaron, por fin luego de 10 años, ya ejecutaron a ese infeliz- dice Soarin.

-Si Soarin, me entere al día siguiente de su ejecución- dice Spitfire con un tono inexpresivo.

-entonces…. ¿Cómo te sientes por eso?- dice Soarin.

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?- dice Spitfire con un tono severo.

-Bueno….- dice Soarin apenado.

-hace mucho me dejo de importar lo que sea que le pase a ese maldito, me da igual que este muerto o encarcelado- dice Spitfire.

-entiendo…. Siento habértelo recordado- dice Soarin.

-Ya no importa, lo único que me importa es mi padre después del evento veré que es lo que quiere decirme- dice Spitfire.

-bueno- dice Soarin.

-Soarin, déjame sola, el evento será en 10 minutos, necesito prepararme.

-Okei- dice Soarin levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la salida. Nosotros estábamos escondidos detrás de unas cajas cuando Soarin salió del remolque de Spitfire.

-Es hora ¡es el momento Sleid!- me dice Cristal.

-¡que! ¡Yo!- digo nervioso.

- ¡es hora de que vallas con ella!- me dice Cristal.

-¡no se!- digo ansioso y nervioso.

-Sleid… no puedes echarte para atrás, recorrimos un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí- dice Cristal.

-lo se… pero…. Es que yo… yo…. No sé qué….- digo nervioso, sentía como me desmoronaba.

-Sleid- dice ella y me da un beso para callarme y distraerme de mi caos mental- tranquilo, veras que al final todo saldrá bien y que siempre estaré apoyándote- me dice ella con un tono suave.

-si… si tienes razón- digo más animado.

- me sorprende que hayan llegado hasta aquí- se empieza a escuchar, ambos nos quedamos paralizados y volteamos hacia el frente, a quien vemos es a Long Shot acompañado de un par de los perfectos del orfanato. Yo estaba paralizado, todo había terminado para mí, pero en eso Cristal me toma por el casco y ambos salimos corriendo.

-¡¿Cristal que haces?!- le digo.

-aún no hemos terminado ¡no volveré al orfanato hasta verte con tu madre!- dice ella

-pero….- le digo.

-Tendremos otra oportunidad mientras ella siga en la ciudad, no te preocupes- me dice ella. Mientras corríamos, Long Shot y sus compañeros nos siguen pero gracias a nuestra pequeña estatura nos era fácil pasar por sitios donde ellos no, usando todos los aparatos del espectáculo a nuestro favor, finalmente logramos evadirlos entrando aun callejón, pero no por mucho, si nos quedábamos hay no tardarían en encontrarnos.

De repente una serie de gritos y alabanzas se escucha fuertemente, el espectáculo había empezado.

-¡Cristal cuando el espectáculo acabe ella se ira!- le digo ansioso, podía sentir como la oportunidad de estar frente a frente con mi madre se iba.

- lo sé, lo sé- dice ella y se pone a pensar.

-Cristal….- le digo mi corazón latía a mil por hora, en cualquier momento Long Shot nos encontraría.

-tengo una idea…. Corre hasta la tarima, ve con ella, yo los distraeré- dice ella.

-pero… ¡hay muchos ponis, incluso escuche que la princesa Celestia estaría hay!- digo nervioso.

-lo sé pero es tu única oportunidad- dice Cristal.

-pero…. ¿Si todo sale bien que pasara con tigo?- le digo.

-Por mí no te preocupes, el otro día vinieron algunas parejas que estaban interesadas en mí, yo solo les dije que me dieran unos días y lo pensaría, por eso quería hacer esto, no podía dejarte solo hay, quiero verte con tu madre- me dice ella.

-¡Cristal!- digo asombrado.

Cristal se asoma por el callejón y ve a Long Shot acercándose.

-¡Ve por el otro lado, corre a la tarima y ve con tu madre!- dice ella dándome un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo en dirección contraria.

Yo por un instante me quedo paralizado pero luego entro en sí y corro hasta la tarima de regreso, pese a estar los gritos y alabanzas de los ponis viendo el espectáculo yo solo escuchaba mi respiración y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Faltaba poco para allegar cuando veo a Long Shot ir tras de mí, yo sigo corriendo y logro llegar a la tarima, pero esta era demasiado alta, yo aún estaba corriendo en dirección hacia ella cuando lo noto, sin pensarlo 2 veces intentó dar un brinco usando mis alas para impulsarme, aun no estoy seguro de que es lo que paso, pero… creo que logre volar, aunque sea por unos segundos, pero volé varios metros en el aire y aterrice súbitamente ante los 3 Wonderbolts y la princesa Celestia que estaba junto a ellos.

Estaba frente a frente, todos me miraban, todos los ponis de la multitud, y en especial los wonderbolts y Celestia quienes no despegaban su mirada de mí. Por un momento parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Busque entre los 3 Wonderbolts a mi madre, era la que estaba en el centro, la mire a los ojos y pude notar gran confusión e impacto como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Un silencio estremeció todo, interrumpido solo por una débil vos que provenía de mi diciendo.

-mamá-


	11. Chapter 11

Un rayo de sol en mi alma.

Capítulo 11. Despedida.

Sentía que me daba un ataque cardiaco, todo para mí se había detenido, sentía las miradas de todo el mundo sobre de mí, todos me veían, yo solo podía sentir la presión de todas esas miradas sobre mí, sentía que el mundo se serraba, que cada vez este se hacía más pequeño y yo quedaba atrapado en un vacío.

Mire a los ojos a Spitfire y ella me miro, pude notar como ella me miraba con confusión, como si se negara a creer lo que estaba pasando. Yo me quede paralizado solo concentrando mi mirada en ella e intentar ignorar las miradas de los demás, pero me era difícil, no podía evitar sentir la presión de todos sobre mí. Luego de intentar de armarme de valor lo dije – mamá- el tono con el que lo dije fue poco audible y apenas lograron escucharme algunos, para mi fortuna o desgracia los wonderbolts y Celestia fueron unos de esos pocos. Quise decir algo más pero mis labios se paralizaron así como el resto de mi cuerpo. Cuando por fin me atreví a decir algo más algo me toma y me levanta, era Long Shot.

-ya es suficiente Sleid regresemos- me dice el mientras me llevaba.

-¡NO! ¡Espera! ¡Mamá!- digo ya entrando en sí, yo intento forcejear entre los cascos de Long Shot, pero este me sostenía muy fuerte, por andar forcejeando en sus cascos, no me di cuenta que Long Shot se detuvo, aun me sostenía, pero no avanzaba.

-no sé si estés listo para esto- me dice él.

-por... por favor- le digo.

-de acuerdo Sleid- me dice el con inexpresividad y me baja, yo me quedo mirándolo muy confundido, pero luego decido dirigirme a Spitfire, esta me mira un tanto aterrada.

-mamá- le digo, ella empieza a llorar, por un momento pensé que todo saldría bien, que por fin estaría con ella, que este sería mi final feliz.

-¡mi hijo está muerto!- dice ella entre lágrimas y sale disparada al cielo, volando tan rápido como puede para evitar que la prensa le tome alguna foto, el despegue inicial provoco una fuerte ventisca que nos golpeó a todos lo que nos encontrábamos cerca de ella.

Mi corazón estaba destrozado. Sentía como todo mi mundo, mis esperanzas, mis sueños e ilusiones se destrozaban. Long Shot me vuelve a tomar y me saca de ahí antes de que la prensas nos rodeara.

Luego de que todo se calmara Long Shot acompañado de los perfectos, nos traían de vuelta a Cristal y a mí al orfanato, montados en una carreta guiada por los dos perfectos los cuales eran pegasos.

-yo no podía evitar dejar de llorar, Cristal estaba intentando consolarme, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado.

-Sleid ya, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- me dice ella con un tono suave, yo no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- me dice ella, para lo que yo solo respondo con un grito de llanto más fuerte.

-¡USTEDES! ¡LO AGARRARON ANTES VERDAD! ¡NO LE DEJARON LLEGAR CON ELLA VERDAD!- dice Cristal molesta.

-¡NO! E… E…. ellos no… no….- digo entre lágrimas.

-¿Qué es lo que paso halla?- me dice ella.

-¡MI MAMI NO ME QUIERE!- digo gritando.

-Sleid…- dice ella mientras coloca su casco en mi hombro -¿qué te dijo?- me dice ella. Yo solo respondo con un llanto, ella me abrasa, y yo lloro en su pecho.

-será mejor que no le menciones nada más Cristal- dice Long Shot.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- dice ella acercándose al borde de la carreta.

-créeme, será mejor que no lo sepan- dice Long Shot.

Yo me quedo sentado mirando el cielo acurrucado en posición fetal pensando en lo que acabo de suceder.

-por favor dime porque ella no lo acepto… por favor- dice Cristal rogando.

-no lo creo ¡siéntate! no te vayas a caer de la carreta- dice Long Shot.

-por favor, Sleid necesita saber, ¡solo velo! ¡es evidente que está en un estado de gran confusión! Por favor no lo dejes así- dice Cristal.

-de acuerdo- dice Long Shot y da un suspiro- hace 10 años, llego a nosotros un Pegaso el cual traía consigo a un bebé con apenas unos días de nacido. Yo reconocí al pegaso dado a que era uno de los voladores más famosos de Equestria Sleid Fire, este se veía bastante indiferente ante el bebé que estaba a punto de dejar, nosotros estuvimos a punto de no aceptarlo porque el bebé se veía bastante enfermo, le preguntamos por qué lo quería dejar él nos respondió que era un mal recuerdo para él y su hija, el dejo al bebé y pago todos sus gastos médicos los primeros 3 años, ya cuando este se avía curado dejo de enviarnos bits, el bebé aparentemente no tenía nombre por lo que solo fue registrado con el nombre del poni que lo dejo, Sleid. Él nos amenazó con demandas si se nos ocurría mencionarle a alguien sobre quien fue el que lo dejo y de que familia provenía este recién nacido. Por años intentamos hacer que te adoptaran, pero ninguna pareja quería aun bebe enfermo, luego cuando te mejoraste sucedió, el "accidente" por eso ninguna pareja se fijaba en ti, y solo nosotros podíamos ser los que te cuidaran- termina de contar Long Shot. Yo me quede aún más pensativo y deprimido el que mi propio abuelo fuera el que me abandonara, era más que evidente que omitió algunas partes en su relato, no me importaba mi alma estaba hecha añicos.

-Sleid... ¿estás bien?- dice Cristal preocupada, yo no le respondo.

-Sleid… por favor, si quieres desahogarte, o decir algo… dilo- me dice Cristal.

-¡déjame en paz!- le digo con severidad.

-Sleid…- dice ella.

-¡POR TI NOS ENCAMINAMOS EN ESTO! ¡POR TI TUVE QUE DARME CUENTA DE MI VERDAD!- digo furioso.

-Sleid… yo… yo no sabía- dice ella sorprendida por el tono de voz que use con ella.

-¡HAZME UN FAVOR Y YA NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA! ¡POR TI, SPITY MURIÓ! ¡MIKI SOLO LA MATO POR TI! ¡DE NO SER POR TI SEGUIRÍA VIVA!- digo con cólera.

-oh…. Sleid….- dice ella y empieza a llorar.

-¡Sleid discúlpate con ella solo quiso ayudarte!- me dice Long Shot con severidad.

Yo solo lo ignoro y sigo mirando el fondo hacia abajo, viendo pasar las nubes debajo del carruaje, seguía pensando en lo sucedido, pero mis pensamientos de que mi madre no me quisiera son detenidos cuando los llantos de Cristal se hacen más fuertes, impidiéndome adentrarme en mis pensamientos, ahora un nuevo sentimiento me invadía, era culpa, en ese momento me arrepentí de todo lo que le grite- ¿pero que eh echo? ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de gritarle? Estaba demasiado enojado que me desquite con ella sin medirme en las consecuencias, solté toda mi frustración e ira con ella, pero que idiota fui…. ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?- pienso mientras la miro llorando, no podía dejar de sentir culpa por hacerla llorar de esa forma- fui muy duro con ella, no se merecía nada de lo que le dije- pienso mientras desvió mi mirada hacia fuera de la carreta mirando hacia las nubes.

-¡¿pero que eh echo?! ¡Eh destruido el único laso de amor que tenía! ¡Ahora ella me odia! ¡Por qué no, ya le he dado motivos! ¡no creo que me perdone! ¡y si ella no me quiere más….!- digo mientras me pongo de pie en la carreta.

-Sleid… ¿Qué haces?- dice ella mientras se limpia las lágrimas con su casco.

- lo siento…- digo y me dejo caer al abismo.

-¡Sleid! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- fue lo último aparte del viento que escuche antes de sofocarme al intentar respirar frenéticamente mientras caía y quedar inconsciente.

Desperté en la enfermería del Orfanato, para mi sorpresa me encontraba atado en la cama. Al poco tiempo llego Cristal quien inmediatamente empieza a golpearme, sus golpes no eran muy fuertes, pero me dolían en lo más profundo de mi ser.

¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE VOLVER A INTENTARLO?!- me decía ella mientras continuaba golpeándome.

-¡Cristal yo….!- digo apenado, me dolía verla así. Ella empieza a llorar.

-¡creí que…. De no ser por Long Shot… tu…. Esta vez…. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir cuando lo hiciste! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso! ¡Idiota!- decía ella entre lágrimas.

-Cristal… yo….- digo apenado, no me puse a pensar en lo que esto significaría para ella, solo esperaba que con mi muerte, todo acabara, pero ahora entendía que…. Aun si muero, ella seguiría sufriendo, y yo no quería eso.

-Cristal lo siento- le digo, ella me voltea a ver, pude ver sus ojos rojos e inundados de lágrimas.

-Sleid…- me dice ella.

-lo siento…. Siento todo lo que te dije y lo que te hice pasar con mi estupidez- le digo apenado. Ella me da una fuerte bofetada y luego me abraza.

-¡solo no vuelvas a hacerlo idiota!- me dice ella aun con lágrimas en sus ojos pero más tranquila.

-lo lamento en verdad, nunca me puse a pensar en lo que esto significaría para ti- le digo aun disculpándome.

-será mejor que te disculpes con alguien más- dice ella y retira la cortina de alado, veo a Long Shot recostado en una cama de enfermería, tenía una de las alas vendadas, y barios rasguños en el cuerpo.

-¿Qué le paso?- digo asombrado.

-cuando caíste él fue por ti, pero…. No fue lo suficientemente rápido, el apenas logró atraparte, pero no le fue fácil frenar, cuando logro agarrarte ya estaban a pocos metros del suelo, cosa que no le permitió frenar adecuadamente y se estrelló en el suelo, usando su cuerpo para que tu no recibieras el impacto- me dice ella.

-el…. Me salvo- digo asombrado.

- y no fue la primera vez- dice la enfermera que va llegando.

-¿Cómo?- le digo confundido.

- cuando te cortaste las venas, perdiste mucha sangre, y él era uno de pocos que tenía tu tipo- dice la enfermera.

- no creas que nadie te quiere, aquí hay muchos ponis que te quieren y te consideran su familia- me dice Cristal.

-Lo siento…. ¿Él se mejorara?- digo preocupado.

-si… solo se lastimo el ala y se dio unos golpes y raspones no muy fuertes cuando callo- dice la enfermera.

Intento levantarme de la cama, pero mis ataduras me lo impedían.

-Permíteme- dice Cristal mientras me desata.

-fue idea de ella atarte a la cama- dice la enfermera y ríe un poco.

-¿Qué esperabas? No quería que cometieras otra tontería en caso de que despertaras y nadie estuviera aquí vigilándote- dice Cristal con severidad.

-lo siento- digo apenado.

-ya no importa, ve con el- dice Cristal. Yo me levanto y camino lentamente hacia Long Shot, lo miro, este estaba conectado a un respirador.

El medio abre los ojos y me mira- no importa que tan oscura sea tu vida, siempre encontraras el amanecer- me dice el en forma de quejido.

-¡lo siento…. Siento mucho…. Por mi culpa estas así!- digo apenado y algo triste, el coloca su casco en mi crin y empieza a sacudirla.

- por mí no te preocupes, me recuperare dentro de poco, lo más importante es cómo te sientes- dice Long Shot.

-¿qué?- digo confundido.

-lo de tu madre- me dice Long Shot.

-mi…. Mi madre- digo deprimido.

-no te preocupes…. Todo saldrá bien…. Tu momento llegara, ya lo veras- me dice él. Sin importar lo mal que me sentía, las palabras de Long Shot y Cristal, me hicieron reflexionar, dándome cuenta de lo estúpido que he sido, y que también, no todo en la vida es tristeza, y que siempre abra amor para todo el que lo necesite.

Los siguientes tres días estuve en vigilancia constante, salí de la enfermería a las pocas horas de haberme ingresado dado a que no me avía pasado nada gracias a Long Shot. Los siguientes días en todo momento era acompañado y vigilado ya sea por Cristal o Charly, para asegurarse de que no cometiera otra estupidez, y no los culpo, aunque si llego a ser algo incómodo a la hora de ir al baño, no me dejaban serrar la puerta y aunque siempre volteaban al otro lado, su sola presencia me incomodaba.

Pase los siguientes días intentando olvidarme de lo sucedido en aquel evento, con ayuda de Cristal pude distraer mi mente, pero un día, eso cambio por que recibimos una visita de alguien que no esperábamos.

Yo me encontraba en mi cuarto platicando con mis amigos cuando entra Long Shot (si bien ya podía caminar, aún era incapaz de volar por el momento, y tenía barias vendas en todo el cuerpo)

-Sleid, Hay alguien que quiere verte- me dice el, yo lo acompaño confundido hasta la oficina de la directora, mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver a Spitfire sentada junto a la directora. Me quede paralizado- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- me preguntaba.

-Sleid… ella es- dice la directora.

-no me diga…. Lo sé- digo serio.

-si…. Yo también- dice ella. Yo me doy media vuelta pero Long Shot me detiene.

- hijo…- dice Spitfire.

Esa palabra me confundido bastante, aun recordaba lo de aquel día- ¿no se suponía que ella no me quería? ¿Por qué me llama así?-

-Hijo yo…. Lo siento…. Yo nunca quise abandonarte- me dice ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sleid… ella te quiere de vuelta- dice la directora.

-ven… ven con tu mami…- dice ella entre lágrimas, yo me acerco muy lento hacia ella y cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca, ella me abrasa fuertemente.

-lo siento… prometo no volver a dejarte- me dice ella entre lágrimas.

-no entiendo…. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- digo confundido.

-una mentira… eso fue lo que paso- dice ella.

Resulta que cuando nací, nací enfermo, el cordón umbilical se me había enredado en el cuello cosa que me genero problemas a la hora de nacer, y me metieron en terapia intensiva, el padre de Spitfire aprovecho esta situación, soborno a los médicos que me cuidaban para llevarme y abandonarme en un orfanato, el solo le conto a ella que yo había muerto y lo creyó dado a mi enfermedad. Cuando ella dijo que su hijo estaba muerto era porque ella aun creía eso, y ese algo tan importante que le tenía que decir su padre era su confesión en su lecho de muerte.

Me encontraba en la salida del orfanato despidiéndome de todos, le di un abraso a Long Shot y le agradecí por todo lo que hizo por mí. Me despedí de Charly quien solo me dijo que me deseaba lo mejor, luego pase a despedirme con la directora y los trabajadores del orfanato, pero en definitiva lo más duro para mí fue despedirme de Cristal, quien me despidió con un beso y un abraso, cuando nos separamos fue lo más duro para mí pero le prometí que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos, y tengan por seguro que cumpliría esa promesa. Cristal fue adoptada una semana después, tal y como me conto, una familia ya la quería adoptar, y en cuanto a Charly un par de años después también encontró una familia.

Yo por lo pronto por fin estaría con mi madre, por fin después de tanto, tendría lo que siempre quise, una familia.


	12. Chapter 12

Un rayo de sol en mi alma.

Capítulo 12. Pesadilla.

Cuando era niño había ocasiones en las que tenía sueños extraños y casi vividos. Los sueños varían, un poco, pero he logrado identificar 3 criaturas, 3 criaturas que aparecen en casi todos mis sueños de este tipo.

Una es un dragón oscuro, pequeño, de escamas negras y ojos rojos, he tenido sueños donde me encuentro frente a frente con este monstruo, y este no me ataca, sino al contrario, me obedece, he tenido sueños donde las perspectiva cambia completamente, algo comienza a atacar a mis compañeros del orfanato, sueños donde esa criatura tortura a Miki y su pandilla, sueños, donde lo veo gritar y suplicar por su vida, soy yo, soy yo el que le hace esto, en mi sueño, yo soy el dragón oscuro, yo soy esa criatura, y me gustaba sentir ese poder.

La segunda criatura es un monstruo deforme con garras largas que parecen estar echas de alguna especie de metal, al igual que el dragón oscuro, tortura a Miki y sus amigos de mil maneras, sin embargo la forma en que lo hace es muy diferente al dragón negro, esta bestia, al parecer podía asimilar a sus contrincantes, por medio del cual podía acecinar a los ponis de una forma muy dolorosa y monstruosa, esta vestía era muy fuerte, ágil y podía cambiar de figura en un parpadeo.

Y la tercera criatura, era una bestia cubierta de espinas negras, su fuerza y velocidad eran equivalentes a la de la vestía anterior, la diferencia era que si bien la anterior podía asimilar a otros seres vivos, esta podía absorber grandes cantidades de energía y usarlas cuando quisiera, las 3 eran criaturas muy sobresalientes y poderosas, cada una tenía sus propias habilidades especiales y poderes, tanto así que no me podía decidir cuál era la mejor de todas.

Ya había pasado mucho de que no soñaba con esas criaturas, pero hoy fue diferente, tuve un sueño muy similar a los que tenia de niño, pero mucho más vivido y en cierto punto llego a ser aterrador.

Me encontraba en un callejón solitario, de alguna ciudad muy grande, cuando de pronto un fuerte viento golpea mi cara y aparece frente a mí una sombra la cual toma la forma de un dragón oscuro, esta avanza hacia mí, era muy raro, comúnmente en mis sueños, yo soy el dragón oscuro, o estoy viendo todo desde una larga distancia, es la primera vez que la criatura se encontraba frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos de esa manera, la manera en que me miraba, no sé, ya antes lo había tenido frente a frente, pero no así, esos ojos rojos me incomodaban bastante, empecé a sentir miedo. La criatura de sombras avanza más asía mí, y aumenta de tamaño, hasta tomar el tamaño de un dragón real, me asuste y corrí por lo que parecía ser una ciudad abandonada, no sé por cuanto corrí, pero no me detuve hasta que tropecé, frente a mí se encontraba un tentáculo muy largo que iba creciendo, mire hacia arriba y era en efecto la otra vestía, la de las garras y tentáculos y al igual que el dragón era de gran tamaño, no pude evitar dar un grito ahogado, retrocedí y detrás de mí estaba la vestía cubierta de espinas, me tire al suelo, me arrastre muy asustado.

Esta era la primera vez que en un mismo sueño, se encontraban las 3 criaturas. y también la primera vez que no soy yo el que tiene el control de las vestías.

-Solo uno, puede ser- se escuchó en forma de eco y la criatura de espinas tomo un tamaño colosal, al igual que las otras dos. Las 3 vestías se encontraban frente a frente, mirándose las unas de las otras, un gruñido se escucha provenir de las 3 vestías, yo solo las miraba desde el suelo, y de repente las 3 me voltean a ver a mí.

Yo me hice bolita en el suelo, no había a donde huir, estaba rodeado por los 3 gigantes. Luego de mirarme a mí por un rato, los 3 gigantes se miran entre sí.

-Solo uno- se escucha, y de repente las 3 vestías se atacan entre sí, los impactos que se daban la una de la otra eran colosales, las criaturas destruían la ciudad como si esta estuviera echa de cascaron de huevo, no les era difícil destruir todo lo que se les ponía enfrente, la tierra se estremecía, sentía que estaba en el día del juicio, una fuerte ventisca me golpea y me saca volando en los aires, y me quedo flotando en el cielo viendo la batalla de las 3 criaturas, era impresionante, nunca antes tuve un sueño así, incluso por poco me convencí de que esto era real.

-¡Deténganse!- grite, al principio las 3 criaturas paran su combate y me voltean a ver, pero luego se vuelven a mirar entre sí, y continúan el ataque, sin importar lo que yo dijera, las criaturas no se detenían en su combate.

La criatura de espinas disparaba sus espinas como metralla hacia el dragón oscuro el cual se desvanecía en las sombras y reaparecía detrás de la criatura de tentáculos y la pateaba, la criatura de tentáculos da un giro y clava sus garras contra la criatura de espinas negras, la criatura de espinas empala a la criatura de tentáculos y lo arroja contra un edificio, el dragón oscuro dispara un rayo oscuro contra la criatura de espinas y la de tentáculos.

Estaba muy impresionado, pero de repente una nube negra aparece detrás de mí, volteo y veo como un brillo morado surge detrás de mí, un relámpago es disparado y aparece una cuarta criatura, no sabía que era, nunca antes la había visto, y no la volvía ver en otro sueño, esta criatura a diferencia de las demás, las cuales si bien me daban un poco de miedo al inicio, eso se iba rápidamente, pero con esta, no sabía por qué, pero el miedo que sentía no se iba, me estaba muriendo de miedo, esta criatura a avanza hacia mí, e intenta tomarme con sus garras que despedían un brillo morado, yo doy un grito, las garras de la criatura estaban por tocarme cuando de repente, una espina negra atraviesa la garra de la criatura, volteo atrás de mí, y en efecto era la criatura de espinas negras, y atrás de ella estaba el dragón oscuro y la criatura de tentáculos, el dragón oscuro dispara su rayo contra la criatura que me amenazaba, y la criatura de tentáculos brinca y enviste a la vestía, las 3 vestías estaban peleando contra la nueva criatura, no la pude distinguir bien, solo que despedía un potente brillo morado de si, y según pude ver en el combarte, tenía los poderes de las 3 vestías que me defendían, podría ocultarse en las sombras, absorber la energía que se le era disparada, cubrirse de un blindaje tan duro como el concreto e impenetrable, crear espinas y garras largas para atacar, disparar bocanadas de fuego negro, esta nueva bestia era capaz de mantener una pelea contra las 3 criaturas sin siquiera parecer que le causen alguna dificultad. En solo un par de minutos las 3 criaturas son vencidas, yo estaba flotando entre un torbellino, el cielo se oscurece, y despide un brillo morado, yo me moría del miedo, nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo en un sueño. La criatura empieza a reír y se dirige hacia mí lentamente.

-Solo uno- dice la criatura y acerca sus garras hacia mí para tomarme, pero de repente se detiene, un brillo azul surge, y es golpeada por una bola de energía azul. Quien se encontraba tras de ella era la criatura de espinas negras, esta estaba despidiendo de si un brillo azul muy potente, y tras de ella yacían las otras dos criaturas se levantan, el dragón oscuro despide de si un brillo amarillo, y la vestía de tentáculos y garras un brillo rojo. Las 3 vestías despedían de si un potente brillo, estas se elevan en el aire y arremeten las 3 juntas contra la criatura morada, atacándola los 3 a la vez, la criatura morada esta vez se ve en desventaja, las 3 criaturas estaban en su máximo nivel, la criatura morada apenas podía soportar sus ataques y mantenerse de pie, la criatura morada estaba a punto de perder, pero esta se suelta de las 3 criaturas y corre hacia mí y me toma con sus garras, las otras 3 intentan hacer que me suelte, pero esta logra soltarse e introducirme en su boca.

Yo caigo en un vacío oscuro por varios minutos en lo que parecía una oscuridad eterna, hasta que de repente caigo en un lago de brea, intento salir de la brea, pero unos tentáculos me toman y me inmovilizan, de repente un brillo morado surge, volteo a ver, y frente a mi aparece un ojo morado de fuego, y me mira fijamente.

-ERES MIO- se escucha una voz demoniaca, yo me pierdo en la oscuridad del ojo y nuevamente caigo en otro vacío oscuro, unas risas se empiezan a escuchar mientras caía y cientos de ojos de fuego morados me miraban, mientras caigo al vacío.

Desperté súbitamente en mi cama, quede impactado con semejante sueño, era la primera vez en tantos años que tenía un sueño similar, recuerdo algunos vagos sueños que tenia de pequeño con las primeras 3 criaturas, de echo ahora que lo pienso mejor, eran las mismas criaturas, o por lo menos 3 de ellas, dado a que no recuerdo haber tenido algún sueño con esa cuarta criatura que apareció de repente. Ya hacía años que no tenía este tipo de sueños, y esta era la primera vez que las 3 vestías de mis sueños aparecían en un mismo sueño, cosa que me llamo la atención. Luego de despertar me levante súbitamente de la cama, estaba empapado de sudor, y no dejaba de jadear, por un instante había creído que en verdad era real esta pesadilla.

-cariño… ¿estás bien?- empecé a escuchar y junto a mí se levanta Cristal. Si ella, han pasado ya 25 años desde que mi madre me recogió del orfanato. Actualmente ya establecí una familia con ella.

Los siguientes años luego de establecerme con mi madre, Cristal y yo mantuvimos contacto por medio de cartas, gracias a que mi madre era la capitana de los Wonderbolts, a ella no le fue difícil encontrar mi código postal y demás, pero si tardo un poco en llegarme la carta gracias a que usaba la dirección postal que usaban los demás admiradores. Ya después mi madre estableció otra dirección de correo donde ella y yo pudiéramos ponernos en contacto más fácil.

Unos años después yo decidí buscarla, se había cambiado de ciudad, se mudó a Ponyville junto a su nueva familia, luego de eso, dado a que ya habían pasado algunos años, ella y yo mantuvimos una relación de noviazgo, una cosa llevo a la otra y años después finalmente nos casamos y formamos una familia juntos.

Actualmente vivimos en Ponyville, al ser un sitio más tranquilo que la mayoría de las ciudades, aunque los últimos años Ponyville ya no es el pueblito de antes, dado a que se ha extendido un poco, sigue manteniendo un poco de ese aire tranquilo de campo.

-si… cariño fue solo un sueño- le digo.

-últimamente has tenido muchas pesadillas ¿estás seguro que estas bien?- dice ella.

-Yo… ¿pesadillas?- digo confundido, no recuerdo las anteriores.

-en ocasiones cuando duermes te mueves mucho en la cama, como si estuvieras teniendo un mal sueño- me dice ella preocupada.

-¿enserio? No…. No lo recuerdo cariño- le digo.

-Bueno…. ¿Y de que fue este sueño?- dice ella.

-¿qué?- le digo.

-esta vez sí tuviste una pesadilla ¿no? ¿Qué soñaste?- me pregunta ella.

-no me creerías si te lo contara- le digo.

-es un sueño… no significa que tenga que tener sentido ¿o sí?- dice ella riendo.

-bueno, está bien- le digo y comienzo a contarle un resumen de lo que había soñado, ella quedo impresionada por el sueño, y también le pareció muy extraño, lo único que se le ocurrió decirme era que dejara de leer libros de terror, dado a que tanto ella como yo habituábamos leer un libro cada semana. Quizás ella tenga razón, de no ser que a mí no me gustan los libros de terror. Actualmente ella y yo nos encargamos de una biblioteca que fue fundada por la princesa Twilight Sparkle hace unos años por lo que tenemos acceso a todo tipo de libros.

-Vuelve a dormir cielo, ya es tarde- me dice ella.

-en un minuto, iré a ver cómo sigue nuestra hija- le digo mientras me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la habitación de mi pequeña.

Entro a su cuarto y tal y como me lo esperaba se encontraba ella durmiendo pacíficamente abrasando su oso de peluche con fuerza.

Mi pequeña Sweet Mind es una unicornio de solo 4 años de edad, con piel morado claro, de crin azul claro y ojos azules, gracias a una fotografía que Cristal tiene de sus padres, sé que se parece mucho a su abuela. También tengo un hijo mayor de 11 años de edad, Burning Flight, él es un Pegaso Azul oscuro de crin naranja. Actualmente no se encuentra en casa, dado a que lo inscribimos en un campamento de vuelo en cloudsdale dado a que yo no puedo enseñarle a bolar por mi incapacidad. Su abuela (mi madre Spitfire) en ocasiones va a visitarlo al campamento,(dado a que ella es una de las fundadoras de dicho campamento) y según me ha dicho es muy hábil en el vuelo.

Yo miro a mi hija dormir, recojo algunos juguetes y crayones que dejo tirados en la alfombra cuando jugaba esta tarde, los coloco en su lugar, y antes de salir apago su luz de noche, (ella le teme a la oscuridad y siempre duerme con una lámpara encendida) dado a que ya era muy tarde y mi pequeña no parecía despertar hasta que apareciera el sol, no tuve cuidado en dejarla encendida y por eso la apague, después de todo ya cumplió su cometido.

Salgo de su cuarto dejando la puerta entre abierta. Estaba de regreso a mi habitación con Cristal cuando un fuerte y repentino dolor de cabeza me detiene. Ya antes había sentido mareos o dolores de cabeza repentinos, incluso una vez sentía como se me iba la respiración y sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia dado a que eran muy fugaces y solo en raras ocasiones. Pero los días que siguieron se empezaron a hacer más fuertes y frecuentes por lo que decido ir al doctor a que me revise.

Los resultados me dejaron impactado, tenía cáncer y se estaba extendiendo, algunos tumores ya se habían presentado en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, el médico me dijo que si me operaban los tumores del corazón podría vivir más años, la operación era muy costosa y riesgosa, pero si resultaba podría vivir un par de años más.

Lo pensé los siguientes días, y creo que si tomare el riesgo de la cirugía y luego el tratamiento de quimioterapia, pero antes tenía que decirle a mi familia, cosa que no sabía cómo. ¿Cómo les daría una noticia si? Y sobre todo a mis hijos, el que su papá está muriendo.

Estábamos cenando, tenía a mi esposa y a mi hija era mi oportunidad para decirles, pero la sola idea me paralizaba, no pude, en todo ese momento, solo los mire comer, luego de que ella le contara un cuento a nuestra hija ella se recostó junto a mí, yo me encontraba leyendo un libro.

-espero que no sea un libro de terror- me dice ella al entrar.

-no… no cielo- le digo nervioso, estaba pensando si decirle ahora.

-hollé te diste cuenta de la noticia, encontraron a Miki en el bosque cerca de aquí- me dice ella.

-¿Miki?- digo confundido.

-si… el del orfanato- dice ella.

-¿qué hace aquí?- digo algo temeroso, dado a que anteriormente aviamos recibido unas amenazas de alguien que juraba vengarse de mí, y yo supuse que se trataba de él. Miki escapo del orfanato 3 años después de que lo transfirieron, se había metido desde entonces en muchos problemas y con frecuencia oíamos que lo metían a la cárcel y que se había echo de malas compañías y que había formado una pandilla.

-no lo sé pero no importa- me dice ella.

-¿por qué?- Le digo.

-por qué lo encontraron muerto- me dice ella.

-Miki está muerto… ¿pero cómo?- le digo.

-al parecer fue atacado por un dragón, o eso dicen dado a que tenía marcas de mordidas y quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, pero lo extraño es que…- dice ella.

-¿qué?- le digo intrigado.

-lo que sea que lo mato lo decapito, de echo su cabeza era la única parte de su cuerpo que era reconocible, el resto estaba incinerado o destrozado- me dice ella con miedo.

-eso es terrible….- le digo.

-si… ¿pero que se supone que hacía en el bosque?- dice ella.

-no lo sé… ¿Charly lo sabe?- le pregunto.

-esta mañana el vino y lo acompañe a reconocer el cadáver, solo su cabeza… él se fue después de eso- me dice Cristal con pesar.

-entiendo- le digo.

-si… pero bueno… el bosque siempre ha sido un lugar peligroso para los ponis ¿no crees?- me dice ella.

-si tienes razón- le digo. Cristal y yo guardamos silencio por unos minutos, mientras estábamos recostados cada quien leyendo un libro, yo seguía preguntándome si debería decirle ya, pero algo en mí no quería, seguimos en silencio hasta que Cristal decidió romper el silencio.

-bueno, ya cambiando de tema, em...nuestra hijita parece que ya aprendió a leer perfectamente, ella fue la que termino de relatar la historia de hoy- me dice ella.

-es muy inteligente nuestra bebita- le digo

-cariño...- me dice ella.

-cariño yo….- le digo algo tímido casi al mismo tiempo.

-si- me dice ella con una sonrisa, yo al verla no podía, no quería, que esa expresión en su rostro cambiara, pero tenía que decirle.

-cariño…. Ya cambiando de tema…. Yo…. Tengo que decirte algo- le digo algo serio, ya me había decidido en decirle.

-yo… también te tengo que decir algo- me dice ella.

- enserio- le digo.

-si… ¡pero tu primero!- me dice ella.

-no…em mejor tú- le digo.

-está bien- me dice ella y se queda callada.

-¿si? ¿Qué pasa cariño?- le digo.

-veras yo… yo… em… (Me dice tímida) yo… cariño yo…. Estoy… em… embarazada- me dice ella, un silencio invade la habitación, me había quedado sin habla.

-¿Sleid…?- me dice ella.

-un… un bebé- digo impactado.

-em… si… ¿no te emociona?- me dice ella. Yo la abraso de pronto y le doy un profundo beso.

-¡un bebé! ¡Pero claro que me emociona y alegra!- le digo con gran alegría.

-sé que ya tenemos 2 pero…- me dice ella.

-¡no te preocupes! ¡Nos acomodaremos! ¡Lo importante es nuestro hijo!- le digo a ella mientras la abraso fuertemente.

-si Sleid….- me dice ella.

-y cuanto tienes ¿no sabes?- le digo mientras acaricio su vientre.

-em… en un par de semanas cumpliré los 3 meces- me dice ella.

-¡genial! ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Un bebé! ¡Guau!- le digo emocionado.

-si… si cariño ¿y qué es lo que querías decirme?

-¿qué?- le digo.

-dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme ¿Qué cosa es cariño?- me dice ella.

-yo… em… lo olvide… pero cuando lo recuerde te lo digo- le respondo con una falsa sonrisa, no quería que este momento terminara, no quería que la alegría que ambos sentíamos al saber que tendríamos un bebé terminara si de súbito.

-bueno…- dice ella y frunce el ceño, era más que claro que sospechaba.

-¡ya pensaste en un nombre!- le digo cambiando de tema.

- Sleid…. Aún faltan como 6 meces- me dice ella y ríe un poco.

-bueno… nunca es demasiado temprano para pensarlo ¿no?- le digo.

-quizás tengas razón- me dice ella con una ligera risita.

De repente se escucha un toquido en la puerta.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?- dice ella Extrañada.

- no lo ce cariño- le digo.

-Iré a ver quién es- dice ella pero yo la detengo.

-no tú te quedas aquí- le digo con una sonrisa y salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? Digo acercándome a la puerta.

Miro por la ventana y no hay nadie, entonces abro la puerta pero sin quitarle el seguro de cadena para asomarme, es entonces que veo a un poni considerablemente alto (como yo soy muy bajo de estatura para mí era enorme) con una chamarra de cuero negro. Casi inmediatamente cierro la puerta al suponer lo peor, pero el poni detiene la puerta y la abre rompiendo la cadenita de la puerta. Por el impacto y como yo estaba recargado contra la puerta para intentar cerrarla, cuando él la abrió yo me tire al suelo. El poni entra, era un Pegaso gris de ojos amarillos y crin roja y negra, su sola presencia me infundía miedo, su rostro reflejaba su personalidad, seria, dura y agresiva.

-¡por favor….! ¡Llévate lo que quieras pero no toques a mi familia!- imploro, estaba aterrado.

-no he venido a robarte- me dice con una vos seria y severa.

-¡si vienes a matarme, solo mátame a mí pero…. No… no toques a mi esposa y mi hijita!- suplico.

-no he venido a hacerle daño a nadie Melkor, hemos venido por ti- dice el poni con la misma seriedad y luego me mira más detenidamente.

-no puede ser, en verdad tienes que ser tú, eres exactamente igual, incluso tienes el mismo aroma pese a no tener la plaga en tu sistema- dice el con un tono sorprendido.

- mi nombre… no…. No es Melkor, no se quien sea ese, por favor, ve… vete- digo aterrado.

-no lo creo, te necesitamos, la oscuridad se expande y necesitamos la mayor cantidad de fuerzas posibles- dice el poni.

-¡yo no sé de qué me hablas! ¡Por favor déjame a mí y a mi familia en paz!- le digo.

-Melkor te necesitamos- dice el poni gris.

-¡mi nombre no es Melkor es Sleid!- le digo.

-Sleid jejeje, ya avía olvidado mi verdadero nombre- dice una nueva voz, lo que más me sorprendió de esta es que era muy similar a la mía, pero tenía un ligero tono sádico y desquiciado.

De repente de entre las sombras aparece un Pegaso gris oscuro con crin tan negra como las plumas de un cuervo y ojos rojos como la sangre misma, el poni se aparece frente a mí de pronto, yo doy un grito ahogado. Más allá de la sorpresa de su aparición mi grito se debió a que ese Pegaso, era idéntico a mí, teníamos la misma cara, el mismo peinado descontrolado, e incluso la misma estatura.

-que pasa parece como si hubieras visto aun fantasma- dice el Pegaso con una risa siniestra.

¿Fin?

Este es el final y a su vez el inicio de algo más grande ¿Quiénes serán esos pegasos? ¿Por qué uno de ellos lo llamo Melkor? ¿A qué oscuridad se referirán? ¿Por qué uno de ellos es idéntico a Sleid?

Si quieren saber más sobre esto continúen leyendo mis fanfics, que poco a poco nos adentraremos a este proyecto donde todo al final se relacionara.


End file.
